Immortal Love
by KakashiFanGirl1621
Summary: Illythia feels alone. She moves to Forks in an attempt to start over. Here she meets Jasper, her Mate. She feels it, he feels it, so what could go wrong? She knows his secret even before he reveals it, because she has a secret of her own, one she has harbored to herself for far too long. (Let me know how it is. I am unsure as to if it will go anywhere)
1. Chapter 1 - Twilight

_**Chapter 1 - A New Home**_

The first day of school. A day when those who have been friends forever compare class schedules, gossip over the newest news, and catch up on what happened over their vacation. As for me, well it was just another day in a new place. Forks is a rainy little town in Washington, a place that doesn't often have new people itching to move there. The rain was exactly why I chose to move here in the first place, I love the rain. I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Illythia Ming Smith. I stand at about 5'4", long blond hair, green eyes, and a pale yet healthy complexion.

I drove up to school on my first day and noticed that I wasn't the only new girl. Everyone was abuzz about the Chief of Polices' daughter moving here as well. Its nice not to be the only new meat on campus. After getting my schedule I walked to my first class and took a seat by the windows. The whispers were annoying, and suddenly stopped when someone sat down next to me. Glancing over I saw a nervous looking Asian girl.

"Um… Hi, I'm Angela. I, uh, noticed that no one had greeted you yet, so, um, yea. Hi?" I gave a small smile. Over the years I have learned that I intimidate people. Don't get me wrong its not like I try to look mean, I just don't smile all the time and I prefer my alone time.

"Hi Angela, I'm Illythia Smith, I just moved here from Nevada." She seemed like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Nevada? This must be a big change. The other new student, Bella Swan, is from Arizona. She seems put off by the rain here. That's her over there." She pointed to a pale dark haired girl who looked like she would rather be anywhere but where she was. Angela and I talked a little more and then our first period was over. My next class was history, a subject I thoroughly enjoyed. I sat next to a beautiful blond girl, looked like a super model. She looked at me surprised when I sat next to her.

"I'm sorry, is this seat taken?" I would have felt bad if I had just taken someone's seat.

"…No, it's just, no one sits next to me." She came off as a little cold, but I understand some reasons to do that. Like me she gave off an air of age.

"Well I don't see why, you seem like a great person. I am Illythia." I'll see if her cold exterior breaks.

"Rosalie Hale. My twin is usually in class with us but he came down with something this morning." Our conversation continued until the teacher came in and started talking about the class and what we should expect for this year. The rest of the day flew by. I met Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend. She explained the rest of her family to me, from her adopted parents and siblings to where they lived before. She was the first person I felt could freely talk to here.

When I got home it felt empty. It always felt empty when I moved to a new place. I stiffly placed my backpack at the foot of my bed. I lived in a two-story cottage style house, out on the outskirts of town. Like I said I like my alone time. Tomorrow would just be another day, and the day after that the same. 'Stop! You need to stop thinking like that.' I thought angrily to myself. 'What would they think if they heard you now?'

Sighing I got into my nightgown and slid into bed. "Tomorrow will be a new day!" I whispered. With that I turned over and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Twilight

When I got up in the morning I did my usual routine. Not going to bore anyone by going through it. I got dressed in a long sleeved black dress that goes to mid-thigh and put on some red leggings with a pair of black high heels. When I got to school I immediately noticed that the Cullen family was missing one of their members. I may not have met all of them yesterday but I had gotten the scoop on the whole family sitting with Angela and her friends. I walked over to them and smiled at Rosalie. She noticed me and smiled back, even if it was a small smile that seemed hesitant.

"Hey Rosalie! Where is Edward?" she sighed a little bit and looked at her family. Alice skipped over to us smiling like I was the savior on Easter Sunday.

"Illythia! How are you!? Edward is visiting some family for a while. I love the dress your wearing!" I am a little shocked at how friendly she is. I don't think I have ever been around such a bubbly person that throws that personality towards me. As I said before I tend to push people away with my personality.

"I am doing well Alice. I'm glad that he isn't sick. I don't know him personally but he seems the type to hate being sick." And he did, from what I saw happen between him and Isabella. Seeing his reaction would have leaned towards him being sick.

"Oh he hates being sick! Hehe, we better head to class!" and with that she skipped away from me pulling Rosalie with her. I shrugged it off as her personality, it was almost like she had ADD, like that dog from Up. I wandered over to Angela to walk with her to first period.

"Hey Angela." She turned to me and smiled.

"Hey! So did you see that they already announced all the dates for the dances this year?" I hadn't seen it but that didn't surprise me. This was a small town, meaning most of the people went to Seattle to get their dresses for school dances.

"I hadn't. Have you decided who you want to go to the first one with?" It wasn't like I planned on going to any of these dances. I rarely got asked and I never had the friends in order to go in a group. Whenever I did go to a dance I ended up having wasted my money on a dress that I wore just to stand on the wall and drink punch, soon enough I stopped going all together.

"I haven't made up my mind yet, it is still early. What about you? I mean, you're so pretty! I'm sure you will have tons of guys asking you." she looked depressed. I assume that she didn't have tons of guys asking her to dances. I patted her on the shoulder.

"It's a brave soul that asks me to a dance. In case you haven't noticed I don't have the friendliest aura around me." "What are you talking about!? Your really nice!" I gave her a smile. She thought I was nice because she was nice. I'm nice to people who deserve it and Angela is definitely a girl who deserves kindness.

"Haha, I know you may think that Angela but you are were the first person to talk to me face to face in this town. No one in town talks to me if they don't have to. But don't worry about me." She looked a little down but got distracted when Mike started talking to her. This was our advisory period, the time we here the announcements of the day but usually the teacher read the list quickly and then let us chat quietly among ourselves. Soon enough the bell rang and I waved goodbye to Angela as I walked to History.

When I walked into history I saw that Rosalie was quietly talking to a guy with honey blond hair. If I had to guess I would say that was Jasper, her twin brother. I walked over quietly and sat down getting out my notebook and a pen. When she turned to me I smiled. She looked worried, I saw her glance at Jasper and I saw him look back at her confused.

"Hey Rosalie, are you going to introduce me to your brother?" she shook her head and gave me a small smile.

"Sure Illythia, this is Jasper, my brother that was absent yesterday. Jasper, this is Illythia Smith." I waited for him to hold out his hand for a shake before I held mine out. He seemed nervous so I didn't want to push him. When he didn't I saw Rosalie glare and I let out a small girlish giggle.

"It's nice to meet you Jasper. And don't worry about not shaking my hand, I get that some people don't like to do that." And there was the reaction I was waiting for. He looked at me like a fish out of water. It only lasted a few seconds but it gave me some satisfaction to get some kind of a reaction out of him. He cleared his throat before speaking to me.

"It is nice to meet you as well Illythia. Forgive me, I have an aversion to skin contact." I nodded in understanding, not really believing that for a second.

"Don't worry, I'm glad I got to meet you today though. I was worried you wouldn't feel well enough to come to school today." He looks really confused but before he has a chance to answer the teacher comes in and starts lecturing.

This is the pattern that continued for a few weeks. I would get to school, talk to the Cullen's, talk with Angela, go home, sleep, and start it all over again the next day. I noticed that Isabella was getting closer to Edward after he had come back. It was nice to see him not look so hostile to her. It was at this point I decided that I needed to talk with Rosalie. I really needed to go shopping and thought it would be nice to have someone there. I pulled my phone out on Friday after school and shot a text to Rosalie.

_Hey Rose! I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping in Seattle tomorrow. I am in desperate need of some new clothes._

_**I would love to come to Seattle with you tomorrow. What time should I come and get you?**_

___How about 9:00? The mall opens at ten so that will give us enough time to get there._

_**Great! Alice wants to come too, is that cool with you?**_

___No problem, the more the merrier. _

_**We will pick you up tomorrow then, what's your address?**_

_ 1010 Bogachiel Way. I live off the main road though. My mailbox is pretty apparent, just turn by the mail box and follow the drive up to my house. Text me if you can't find it._

_**Will do, see you then!**_

I knew that I really shouldn't be making friends here since I would just have to move soon enough anyway. Oh well, maybe these will be friends I will be able to keep instead of having to shut them out.

Tomorrow came bright and early. I got dressed and ate breakfast. I was ready by 8:30 and was just reading a book when I heard a car coming up the driveway. I got up and opened the door in time to see Rose, Alice, and surprisingly Isaballa with them. She looked less than thrilled to shop but was looking around my house.

"Good morning you three." I said with a smile. "Come on in, I'm just going to grab my coat from the hall closet and then we can go." As I walked away I heard Rose mutter something to Alice.

"Lithy, how can you afford this house and property? You told me you live alone, that your parents died." I smiled sadly at the thought of my parents. Putting on a smile I walked back out to them.

"My parents left a large amount of money in their will along with this house. My grandparents lived out here before they died and I chose to move in after my parents passed. I enjoy the peace and quiet, and grandma left quite the garden for me to tend. I just have to run off the deer every once in a while." I laughed as we walked out the door.

By the time we had made it to Seattle I had learned much more about Bella, she gets to be called her nickname now that we are talking as friends rather than acquaintances. She told me about her mom and why she moved to Forks. After we got to the mall Alice dragged Bella away for her to play dress up, while Rose and I slowly followed.

"Can I ask you a question?" I turned to Rose from the rack of skirts I was looking at. I nodded for her to continue. "You seem to keep everyone at an arms length distance. Even me. I wanted to know why." I smiled a little and went back to sifting through the skirts.

"Rose, I will tell you my secret if you tell me yours. Talk to your family about it and then we can talk about my hesitance to make true friends." She looked panicked for a moment but then nodded in understanding. It wasn't fair that I tell her all my secrets when she won't tell me her one. And I knew exactly what her families secret was, having dealt with their kind before.

When we got in the car to return home I was satisfied with my purchases. I got more shoes, some jeans and a top, but the most important thing to me was materials for my one major hobby. I love to sew. I have become so proficient at sewing that I can recreate almost anything just by seeing a picture of it. I also love Pinterest! It is where I get most of my inspiration for outfits to sew. Now I know what people would think of my hobby, a teenage girl who likes nothing more than to curl up with her latest project and get lost in her own world. Well I will admit it isn't a hobby that most would choose nowadays, but it is the one thing I actually excel at and I personally don't care what they think. I suppose I have been rambling in my head for a while, as we turned to pull off at my house. It is raining heavily when we pull up and I quickly grab my bags and say goodbye to the girls. I rush into the house and wave goodbye as they drive away. I close the door and begin to take off my now muddy shoes.

"I didn't expect you to make friends so fast. You are forever the crystal wallflower." I turned and faced the man who spoke.

"I was not aware that my making friends was any of your business." It was a cold response, but the man deserved it for letting himself into my house without my express permission to enter. Call me old fashioned but I really hate manner-less people.

"Oh come now Illythia don't give me such a sour look. Just because I came to visit without checking first is no reason to be cold!" I rolled my eyes as he practically whined and followed me to the kitchen. My intruder turned out to be a vampire that I knew. He was one of the few who had the title of family to me. But he could be damn annoying when he wanted to.

"And just why did you suddenly decide to come and visit me, Blake? Usually you let me know so I can give you the ok. There is a family of your kind living in this town you know." Blake leaned on the counter with a now serious expression.

"That right there is exactly why I came. You know I have the ability to see where everyone is if I want to." I suppose I should explain that sentence. Blake has an ability to see anyone he wants, specifically by their species. Its like he has supernatural radar and can sense anything that isn't fully human at his convenience. He often does this to me when I move to a new place. I grab my latest sewing project and set it down in my chair by the fireplace. I enjoy making clothing from other eras much more than present day clothing. This project was a civil war era victorian style dress, with a shimmering ocean blue skirt, a black corset style wrap in the middle, and a white long sleeved blouse on top. And I had found the perfect

"Blake, these are veggie vamps, just like you. Actually I think you should talk with them. They could be helpful in your recent lifestyle change." He scoffed and shooed me away from the fireplace I was working on starting. He himself taking over the task of building the fire in silence. I worked on my project as we sat in silence. I knew that the suggestion made sense, yet was frightening him. He hated taking human lives and had often refrained until the need was too great. This had unfortunately ended up in him taking more lives than he would have and making him even sadder as his never-ending life wore on. When I had met him he was so depressed he didn't even flinch when I walked up to him…

Flashback

_I had been in the forest gathering starter plants for my garden when I spotted him. A poor looking man covered in blood. When I wandered up to him, basket of herbs on my arm he barely acknowledged me. His eyes were what caught my attention._

_Vampire._

_Kneeling in front of him, I noticed his shoulders shake with sobs, and his eyes glistened with tears that I knew could never fall._

"_What ails you?" I asked. I had never gotten close to a vampire if I didn't have to, but this one looked so broken I couldn't help it. Looking in my eyes he answered,_

"_I wish only for death, yet it evades me. I am a monster who cannot die!"_

_He was shouting at me now, shaking with rage and sorrow that I could not help but feel. This poor creature wished for death, yet knew of no one who could give it to him._

"_And why is it you wish for death?"_

"_I take the lives of the innocent, even now…I mean look at me….i'm covered in their blood and…and…why can't it just end!?"_

"_you are a vampire sir, not a monster from what I can see."_

"_and what would you know of being a monster? Your just a human woman." I took his chin gently in my hand and turned his face to mine._

"_I know much of monsters. But my question for you, is do you yearn for death? Or for companionship?" I stood to walk away towards my home. _

"_Wait!" He stood and grabbed my arm. "Is there a way for me to have companionship?" He looked at his hand on my arm, as if ashamed. "I mean, I kill every living thing." I smiled a little as I started walking again._

"_Have you ever thought that humans are not the only living beings with blood to offer?" with that I left him in the woods to contemplate my words. A few days later he came to my home with fresh clothing, and eyes the color of raw honey._

End Flashback

AUTHOR

Hey everyone! Sorry to leave you with a little bit of a cliffhanger but I want to be sure that I am still up to expectations with this chapter. I didn't want to reveal Illythia's secret to you too soon in the story and it is killing me! I think the next chapter secrets will be revealed and everything that's vaguely mentioned in the first two chapters will make more sense! Review if you have time!


	3. Chapter 3 - Twilight End

Chapter 3 – Bella is in major trouble

_AUTHOR: I noticed that I didn't finish one of my sentences in the last chapter. It was supposed to say that Illythia had found the perfect necklace for her latest project. That was the only mistake I found looking back on it. Let me know if I messed up anywhere else. For this chapter I am revealing what Illythia is. The idea for what she is comes from an anime. I will reveal the name of it in the next chapter since I don't want anyone guessing it before I reveal it._

When I went to school on Monday, I could feel something was off. As I got out of my car I realized that the entire Cullen clan was missing and Bella was nowhere to be found either. It was even more difficult to believe that they would be camping as it was raining cats and dogs today. As strange as it was I decided to let it go and get in the building. I could text Rosalie later.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to be here?" I looked to my side as I walked to the main office and noticed that Blake looked like he was about to be sick. I smiled a little and put my arm around him.

"You're the one who wanted to come to school with me instead of hunting or staying home. This is all on you. And trust me, you will be just fine. I was able to persuade them to let you into my classes." He sighed a little and some of his tension went away, but he still looked like he was nauseous. As we walked the whispers started up. Another new kid, and this one had the same inhuman beauty as the Cullen's.

"Hello Mrs. Finch, we are here to get my cousin Blake's schedule for the year." Mrs. Finch was an older woman who had many laugh lines, she was always kind to the students who were new to this school. She laughed a little at how nervous he looked and how much I was enjoying it.

"Of course dear, just give me a moment to print everything he needs." She turned to her computer.

"Illythia!" I turned around to Angela. She was staring at Blake, but was doing a better job at concealing it. I smiled a bit and walked forward to embrace her.

"Hey Angela, I was just helping my cousin," I pulled Blake up next to me, "get ready for his first day of classes. Blake this is my friend Angela Webber. Angela this is my only family left, Blake Kallinger." Angela nervously held out her hand and to my surprise Blake took it without any hesitation. I smiled as I realized what had happened. Angela's blood didn't affect him. It happened with certain people and vampires. Like food preferences in humans, to vampires some bloods were more appetizing than others. Angela must have been one of the less appetizing ones for Blake, meaning he could be around her, which makes me happy because I like Angela.

"Here you are dear. Welcome to Forks High!" I turned and took the materials from Mrs. Finch and thanked her as we walked out to advisory period. Once there I pulled out my phone and texted Rose a quick message, asking if everything was ok. I checked my phone periodically throughout the day and every time there were no messages. 'I shouldn't worry.' I thought, 'they are a group of vampires what could possibly happen to them?' And as much as I didn't want to think about it I couldn't help it. At the end of the school day there were no messages and my worry hadn't subsided at all.

"Where are the others you told me about?" I glanced at Blake as we headed home. Throughout the day he had relaxed considerably.

"I don't know. It worries me." A hand was on my shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sure they are fine, Lith."

"They better be." Ok that came out a bit more forceful than it should have.

"Lith what's wrong?" we pulled into the driveway and sat there as the rain pounded the roof. In silence we sat as he let me contemplate my answer.

"… one of those vampires is my mate." My answer came out as barely a whisper. It terrified me to admit that out loud to anyone, but I knew from the moment I locked eyes with him that he was my mate. I had been alone for so long the thought of opening up fully to someone and love them frightened me. It hadn't worked well for me in the past.

"…..Does he know?" I shook my head, tears in my eyes. I suddenly felt Blake pull me against his chest. I hadn't even realized I had been shaking until he held me. "It will be alright. Do you know anything of this mans history? Who he really is?" once more I shook my head. The only things I knew of Jasper were the things everyone in the school knew, his persona as a human teenager. And he only knew the things everyone in school knew of me, my own thick lie of being a normal human teenage girl.

"I will deal with it when they return." I said pulling away and wiping my eyes. "They have to come back before they arouse suspicion for their absence." With that we got out of the car and went inside. What happened in the car was not to be mentioned, Blake knew that. Although that didn't stop his worried glances, or the pain in my chest, we knew it was for the best I not dwell on it any further. When the Cullen's came back I would have a talk with Jasper and figure out if he could feel the pull as well.

The Cullen's and Bella were gone for the entire week. None of them texted me while they were away and on the Thursday and Friday, the pain in my chest was so bad I didn't go to school. Blake went though. He had made friends with Angela and didn't want to leave her hanging without me. I had laughed a little at the thought. He only wanted to be around her because he could, and I understood that.

Saturday I woke up with only a dull ache in my chest. 'They must be back in town.' I thought. Getting dressed I went downstairs, only to find a note saying that Blake went hunting. I hurriedly wrote him a note on the back saying I was going out and if he wanted to find me text me or use his power. With that I got into my car and drove to the Cullen's. When I pulled up Alice was waiting for me.

"Hey Illythia!" she bounced down the steps and embraced me. I stiffly hugged her back. I was worried this entire time and not one of them could freaking text me to let me know they were fine!? I pulled back. "I know you're mad and Rosalie knew you would be but we are going to explain everything to you." I nodded, still not trusting my voice to not give away my hurt at them not letting me at least know they were fine this whole time. We walked in and all the Cullen's, minus Edward, were in the living room. Alice sat me down next to jasper, making any ache I had left go away instantly, and went to sit in the armchair while Carlisle stood to speak.

"Hello Illythia, my name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. I suppose you want some answers to our absence?" I nodded with a small smile for him to continue. "there is no easy way to tell you this, but my family and I are vampires." I smiled a bit bigger and waited for him to speak again. "You don't seem shocked." I couldn't hold it anymore, I started to laugh. They had all been holding their breath, so to speak, waiting for me to run screaming. I calmed down and looked at Carlisle.

"Mr. Cullen, I already knew that." Jasper turned to me and I to him

"You… Knew?" I laid my hand on his, trying to convey some understanding for what he was probably feeling. It must come as a shock that the girl who looks completely normal and has a working heartbeat knew what they were.

"Yes, I knew from the first day in class with Rosalie that your family was one of Vampires." He kneeled in front of me and took my upper arms in his hands, as if to shake me.

"If you knew why did you get close to us?" his eyes studied mine, looking to see if I was sane. As I studied him for a moment, I realized that there was fear in his eyes.

"Answer me this first Jasper, what do you feel for me? Am I friend or fated to be something more." I saw Alice smile behind him. He glanced down, contemplating how to answer. I needed to know though. If he didn't feel the pull then it was something else on my part and I would not let them know of it.

"Do you know what mates are?"

"Yes."

"Illythia, you and I are True Mates." He looked down the whole time. Lifting his face to mine I smiled and nodded in understanding.

"To answer your earlier question I got close to you because I knew I had a chance of becoming friends with Rosalie when I sat down. You see I promised Rose, that if you revealed your secret to me I would in turn reveal my own." I looked over at Rose who was leaning forward in her seat staring at me. She probably thought that I wouldn't really have a secret when I said that to her. "Rose I told you my parents died." She nodded in my direction, already confused. "They did, but what I didn't tell you was when they died. My parents were Marcus Tullius Barbatius and Likinia Barbatius." I glanced around.

"Those….those are very old names." Carlisle muttered.

"Yes they are, because my parents died in the first century BC." A shocked silence pervaded the room. Jasper was the first to speak up.

"How can…that be? Your human…." He trailed off and I took his hand in sympathy. It could be hard to find out someone you thought was human in every way was older than everyone in the room.

"I am what is known as an Immortal Woman. I was born a human in spring of 100 BC, but when I was around the age of 16 I stopped aging."

"What happened to make you an Immortal Woman?" Rose seemed hesitant to ask. I would be too. It made sense to them now. Why I was hesitant to make friends, why I wouldn't let anyone close. They would die and I would remain just like it was for them. I was about to continue when they all looked towards the front door. Jasper stood and confidently walked to it. When he opened it I saw Blake standing there. He saw me and, in two words, freaked out.

"God Lith I didn't know where the hell you had gone! And now I find you in a pit of vampires! Fuck they could have eaten you before I had any idea what happened!" as he tried to come over to me Jasper stopped him with a, growl? 'I better intervene before this testosterone gets out of hand.'

"Just who the hell are you and how do you know her?" Blake looked at Jasper and froze.

"M-M-Major?!" ok that threw me for a loop. Blake knew Jasper?

"Jasper! This is Blake, he is a vampire I know and trust." They both turned to me as I walked over. "Blake, I was just getting ready to tell them the details of my life. Come and sit down you two." They both hesitated a bit too long, this was going to be a long ass day as it was and they weren't making it any easier. "NOW!" I yelled. They ran to their seats. "Now where was I?"

"You were 16?"

"Thank you Rose. Yes I was 16 when I stopped aging. At that point I didn't even notice that anything had happened to me. It took me many years to put everything together. For the first few years I did what was expected of me, I got married to a man many years older than myself, tried to have children, when I couldn't seem to get pregnant I noticed that something was wrong with me. I hadn't gotten sick since I was 16, I wasn't getting pregnant, I was different. It was a realization that made me sick to my stomach. The final blow was when I was murdered, or at least harmed enough to be murdered."

"Murdered?" Jasper took my hand and looked at me in worry.

"Yes, there was an assassination attempt on me after a few years of being married. One that would have been successful, had I still been mortal. I was stabbed many times over while my husband was out late on business. When I miraculously healed I tracked down the man who had attempted to murder me and tortured him to find out who wanted me dead. I got my information and killed him. I now knew I had to leave without a trace. It took my own assassination fail to realize I wouldn't die and why I wasn't aging. So I ran away and lived many different lives before this one. I won't bore you with them now. Any questions?"

"What caused you to become immortal?" Carlisle asked. I could feel the curiosity pouring off of him. I was a medical anomaly.

"A time fruit." I was getting a lot of confused looks today. "A time fruit comes from the Tree of Life, Yggdrasil. The information I have been able to gather is limited, but I have met others like me, hiding in this world. Yggdrasil releases time fruits all the time, to collect the memories of the world and store them within itself. Once in a while special time fruits will be released and when one enters a woman she becomes immortal, nothing can kill her." Blake was in shock as well, I had never told him of the time fruits, only that I was immortal so he didn't have to worry about killing me.

"Well that is all very fascinating." Carlisle said. Everyone else was in a slightly stunned silence. When I glanced at Rose I could tell she hadn't expected this big of a secret. I nodded and stood up.

"If it's all the same to you Carlisle, I could use a breath of fresh air." Carlisle nodded in understanding. I heard someone get up and follow me as I walked out onto the back steps. Arms wrapped around me and when I glanced back it was Jasper. We stood in silence, me leaning into him in complete comfort. It was strange to feel so comfortable around him when we barely knew each other, but at the same time I guess that's what the mating bond does. It takes two strangers and shoves them at each other until they give in. I gave a small laugh at that and ignored Jasper's questioning face. After that something did occur to me though.

"Jasper?" it was quietly said, but he has fantastic hearing

"Hm?"

"How do you and Blake know each other?" he sighed and shifted away from me. I turned to him and place a hand on his bicep. He needs to feel comfortable enough with me to trust I wont leave him.

"Did you know I was the youngest major in the Texas Calvary during the Civil War?" I shook my head.

"No, but it doesn't surprise me, you seem like a military man." He nodded and launched into his story of how his vampire life started, how he had been with Alice after she saved him from that life and how about a year ago she had told him I was coming.

"Blake was one of my men from my human life. He was my right hand. I assume when I went missing he took my place as major. He was about 25 when I last saw him. I didn't recognize him at first but his voice when he spoke to me brought back bits and pieces of my memories." It made sense to me. Blake spoke mostly with no accent but when he was extremely upset he would use his southern twang and I couldn't understand him to save my life at first. I had never been a southern girl in an American sense; I always chose to live in the northern states where it was colder.

"Jasper look at me." When he looked at me I embraced him.

"Know that your past is not going to drive me away. I'm here to stay so long as you want me." He smiled and hugged me back. I pulled away and smacked him on the chest. "Now tell me why the hell nobody would tell me what was going on for the past week!" He laughed out loud and launched into the story of James' hunt for Bella and everything that had happened. I laughed a little at how much trouble that girl had gotten herself into. She was going to be a handful in the coming year I could already tell.

"Illythia?" I looked at Jasper. "I know you said you wouldn't go but, would you do me the immense honor of being my date to Prom this year?" launching into his arms I laughed.

"Of course I will!"

The Night of Prom

I stood in front of the mirror putting the finishing touches on my makeup. It had been a little short notice but I managed to make my prom dress just in time for the big night. For once I was excited. I had someone I was well on my way to loving whole-heartedly who was going to be with me for the night. Hey I'm not going to say I straight up love him after only a week of being together. It felt strange to be someone else's priority for once, I am so used to being on my own that having someone else, even a family of people is starting to look fantastic. Taking another glance in the mirror I took stock of how I looked. Makeup: done. Hair: in a bun with some curls framing my face. My dress: Long navy blue satin with spaghetti straps and some crisscrossing in the back and a slit up to my mid-thigh. Some of my better work if I do say so myself. A knock sounded at the door and I heard Blake open it. Must be Alice and Jasper. Alice and Blake were going together, not that it surprised me. I think Alice saw both Blake and I coming because Blake is her mate and I have never seen him happier than he has been in this last week. I walked downstairs and met Jasper at the end of the stairs and took his arm. We got into his car and Alice got into Blake's with him.

"You look… Beautiful Darlin'. I don't think I have ever seen a more perfect woman." He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. I giggled and looked at him.

"And I don't think I have ever seen a more handsome man, one that I am proud to call my own." He smiled a bit at that as we drove into the school parking lot. After a lot of dancing and chatting I noticed Bella and Edward going outside. The poor girl, I had heard that Edward refuses to change her into a vampire. If I wasn't already immortal I would become a vampire in a heartbeat for Jasper.

"Darlin', I know that your pitying Bella." I glanced up at Jasper as he wished for the power to read my mind.

"I was just thinking that if I wasn't already immortal, I would become a vampire in an instant for you." He smiled and pulled me into his side.

"And I would gladly give it to you. But we don't have to worry about that. Do you want to head out or stay a while longer?"

"Lets keep dancing! Its not often I get to wear one of my projects."

"Projects?" he seemed amused

"My dress Jasper. Your lucky I had time to throw it together!" He choked a little on his words.

"Y-You made this dress!?" Laughing out loud at his statement I realized I hadn't shared my love of sewing with him. I nodded and pulled him out on the dance floor again. We would talk more later. I wanted to enjoy that for the first time, I had a date I love being with. All other problems could wait until a later date. Little did I know that Edward was going to fuck everything up. Damn it.

_AUTHOR: Well what do you think? I hope Illythia's secret was enough of a surprise for my readers. the next chapter will probably be out next weekend if not this week. i think I'm on a role with getting these chapters out. _


	4. Chapter 4 - New Moon Starts

Well here is the next chapter! Took a while due to school. Read on for the first part of New Moon.

Chapter 4 – New Moon (Part 1)

Sitting on my bed doing homework with Jasper, leaning against him, I took a deep breath. It was amazing. He smelled like a true man to me, the mix of leather, honey, and whatever cologne he chose to wear that day. Sounds like a strange mix but it was like heaven to my senses. It's still weird for me to think that we have been together for a month now. He is truly relaxed around me and I around him. He is sitting back right now, just relaxing while I work. I envy his never-ending strength, not having to sleep sounds nice. Don't get me wrong, I love to sleep, but so much work could get done if I didn't have to go to bed. Pressing back against him in a stretch I kissed his cheek.

"You know, I am rather envious that you don't need to sleep." He smiled down at me and then looked at my finished homework.

"Well darlin', never sleeping isn't as great as it sounds. I never get to escape the real world and just drift for a while." I smiled at that and closed my eyes.

"Tomorrow is Bella's birthday. Are you ready for it?" he sighed and softly banged his head against my headboard.

"I love the girl like a sister, but her obsession with being a vampire is driving me a little crazy. Add in her lust for Edward and his constant rejection of the thought makes for a hard day of emotions."

Taking his hand in mine I curled around to face him. "I know she hates the idea of aging, and I understand why, even if only a little. We were all once human, and I think we all kind of forgot what it feels like to not have tomorrow guaranteed for us." He gave me a hum in reply and I just let him think it over. Jasper has told me that I have an uncanny ability to make him think a different way.

"Illythia?" I opened my eyes. "Tell me about one of your other lives?" I smiled at that. About once or twice a week he asks for a story about my very long life. I had told him about living in Greece, France, and even Russia among many other places. I had travelled throughout Asia and Europe in my life before modern travel.

"There was one time, I lived in England. Sometime in the 1800's, it was around the time of Jack the Ripper." He pulled away and looked at me. Seeing the worry in his eyes I doubted this was the story he wanted. "Do you still want me to continue?"

"Darlin' you aren't going to tell me you met Jack the Ripper are you?" I smiled a bit at the thought.

"I did meet him actually. He seemed like such a nice man, but then I saw him at night and it was like he had a murderous alter-ego. …

Flashback Start

_I had just gotten to the bakery for my day. Working for money was difficult back in those days as a woman. We were looked down upon when we had to work, but I didn't care, this was just another life to live before moving to another country pretending to be completely foreign to them. As I donned my apron, I noticed that one man was standing outside the shop. I unlocked and opened the door for him._

"_Good day sir, would you like to come in and sit?"_

_He looked startled, like he had been spacing out looking at the shop._

"_Yes miss, I would like a fresh baked scone if you have one."_

_I nodded and led him to an open seat. He sat and smiled at me with sincerity._

"_Tell me, what is a beautiful young woman like yourself doing working? Shouldn't your husband be caring for you?"_

_I kept my work up and continued to keep the smile on my face. Sexism really makes me mad and there is nothing I can do about it in this country._

"_I haven't a husband sir. No English man will take me, seeing as I am a foreigner."_

_This didn't seem to phase him as he continued to smile at me. 'Strange.' I thought, 'most people stop talking to me by this point and read the newspaper or something.'_

"_Well, that is shocking, although your accent is off you are still a nice young woman."_

"_Thank you sir, your scone." I set the scone down and tended to other customers. This routine continued for a few weeks until one night. I was locking up the shop to walk home when I heard a scream. I ran towards the source as quickly and quietly as I could-_

Flashback End

"Wait wait darlin'!" I turned to Jasper in question. "Are you going to tell me he hurt you?!" Jasper was frantically looking at me. His eyes were slowly turning black from panic.

"Whoa Jasper calm down!" I took his face in my hands and turned him to meet my eyes. "I wasn't the one screaming so what's wrong?" he turned away and looked at the bed for a while. When he finally spoke it sounded broken.

"Why would you run towards the scream?" a whisper. That's what his question came out as. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Jasper maybe I didn't explain enough, nothing so far has been able to kill me, not my assassin, not Jack the Ripper. Look at me." Turning his face to me I kissed his forehead. He was calming, but I shouldn't continue that story. "Unfortunately Jasper my life before you was a gruesome and bloody one. You have your past as the Major, I have mine as a woman who cannot die. You couldn't have thought I would have a perfect life while fending for myself did you?"

"I can't stand the thought of another bringing you harm darlin', it drives me crazy to think of how many times you would have died in your life." I sighed and hugged him to me.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I won't continue that story until your ready to hear it." He nodded and buried his face deeper into my neck. I had quickly fallen in love with Jasper after we admitted to each other, and ourselves, that we are true mates. And in falling in love I learned he had many demons he faced on a daily basis. He felt he failed me, even though we didn't know each other then. "Time for me to sleep Jasper, do you want to stay or go do your Vampy thing?" he chuckled a bit and released me.

"I need to hunt, I will see you in the morning. Goodnight Darlin'." He gave me a sweet kiss and left through the window.

Bella's Birthday

Jasper picked me up from my house and we drove to school. Alice ran to us and hugged me. "Illythia! You have to come to the party tonight at 7." I nodded my consent as I rolled my eyes at her. As bubbly and energetic as ever. She skipped away and jasper and I strolled after her at a leisurely pace. She hopped over the railing and landed in front of Bella, who hushed her when she wished her a happy birthday. Jasper and I stood back as Jasper discreetly kept my scent close. I was fine acting as a calming agent for him, it made him comfortable and I was happy to comfort him like that.

"Jasper!" we looked over at Bella. "No fair with the… emotion thing!" Jasper just smiled at her.

"Sorry Bella. Happy," she glared at him, as if daring him to say it. "Nevermind." He finished and tugged me away to first period. Nothing more was said about the party until after school got out. Edward escorted Bella home and the rest of us headed to the Cullen house to get it ready. Esme had done a lot while we were away, and I just sat and chatted with her while Alice became the party dictator, finishing and instructing everyone what to finish. Soon enough Edward and Bella came downstairs. Alice was taking pictures and Rosalie seemed as uncomfortable around Bella as ever, handing her a present. I handed my present to Bella and smiled comfortingly, she knew Rose was not happy that she was around.

"Happy Birthday Bella! Open my gift." She took it and I actually got a smile from her when she opened it. She pulled out a cookbook with all of the recipes I was willing to divulge to her. I was a couple thousand years old, I have accumulated a lot of good recipes and I know that she likes to cook, even when she doesn't show it.

"That's great, thanks Lith." She gave me a one armed hug and then moved on to a present that Esme handed her. What happened next seemed to go in slow motion. Bella cut herself on the wrapping paper, triggering Jaspers hunting instinct. Edward did not make it any better by shoving her back into a table with glass on it. Alice tried to calm down Jasper while Esme held me back from going to him. She must have thought he wouldn't recognize me or something. Rose and Emmett dragged Jasper out, Alice followed and Carlisle sent Edward to comfort Jasper. I stopped Edward on the way out.

"Tell Jasper to send one of you in to get me when he wants to see me, ok?" he nodded stiffly and went outside. I went about helping Esme clean up the living room as best I could and comforting her. "Esme look at me." She continued to clean, looking completely heartbroken. "Esme please." She stopped moving and just sunk to the ground. Shoulders shaking in dry sobs. I walked over and hugged her to me. "This wasn't your fault Esme, no one died so there is no reason to be upset."

"It's just been so long since Jasper had a slip up, who knows how this will effect him! He could have hurt you too! If I hadn't held you back he… he…. Uh!" she hiccupped and pulled me closer. So she was worried about me?

"Esme Jasper could never hurt me, even if he tried permanent damage is not possible for me." She looked at me. "I have been killed by a vampire once, I don't even have the scar from where he bit me. Now lets get this done while Carlisle takes care of Bella." She nodded and we resumed our work.

"Lith." I turned to Rose. "Jasper wants me to take you home." I nodded, understanding their need to calm down from that episode. I got in the car with Rose and she silently took me home. We hugged and said goodbye and then she left. I went inside and made a fire and some hot chocolate. I would wait for Jasper to come. He would want to talk I'm sure, and in that talk he would try to convince me that he is to dangerous for me to be around. I would be ready for it, I loved him too much to let him go over something as stupid as this. I furiously worked on my latest project, a blanket. I was working so intently that I completely jabbed the needle into my palm. "Ah!" I quickly pulled it out and inspected to prick as a small bead of blood came to the top of my skin.

"Are you ok?" I quickly turned to see a despondent Jasper. I smiled at him

"Come look before it heals!" he slowly walked over and took my palm in his hands. A small blue light shone from the hole and as it faded so did the sting. The blood and hole were both gone when the light stopped. He looked transfixed on my hand. "That's how I heal Jasper. Now sit and talk with me." He sat down and just pulled me close. I lay my sewing to the side and allowed him to hold me. He needed this and I wouldn't prod him yet.

"I love you." He whispered into my hair. "I don't want you to ever see that side of me again."

"I know but that is a part of you," I looked him in the eyes, "and I love you just the same."

"I don't have the control. I can't control it! What if I try to drain you next?! What if I succeed…" So sad, his words cut my heart.

"You will know exactly how un-killable I am then." He looked at the fireplace and sighed. "Jasper I was drained by a vampire a few times in my life. Yet here I stand with a heartbeat and no urge to drink blood." He stared at me in a bit of confusion. "If you ever did succeed in draining me it would not take very long for me to heal and get back up as if nothing happened. That doesn't mean I don't feel pain, but my tolerance for pain is very high by now. You see? Even if you did harm me you won't ever be able to truly kill me, and I would love you all the same." After my little speech we sat in silence for a little bit before he took a deep breath.

"Edward has decided that we need to leave." This alarmed me.

"What?!" pulling away I looked him in the eyes. "What do you mean?!"

"He decided that Bella is in too much danger around us so we are leaving tonight. Disappearing from her life."

"Jasper I only just found you, I wont let you slip through my fingers after so many years of being alone!" My heart is pounding, if I need to go murder Edward myself then so be it but I would not let my newfound family be taken all because he wants to throw a temper tantrum! Jasper held me closer to his chest.

"I know, I know, I won't let him tear us apart either. You are mine and I'll be damned if I let you be ripped from my arms Darlin'." I calmed hearing him say this. So he felt the same way about this as I did. He kissed me, sweetly and then harder, pouring all of his passion into the kiss. "We just have to go around Edward." I nodded. No one would keep us apart, not after we found the one person we need. The one person made for us.

"Jasper, you will be gone for a long time wont you?" he nodded and gave me a small peck. "Make me yours, fully, before you leave." He seemed shocked and started to protest before I held my finger to his lips, "I know, but remember you can't hurt me beyond repair, at this point I think I can take any pain. Make me yours and I will be much less of a handful when you return to me." Contemplation. I could see in his eyes that this was a risky decision for him. In the end he agreed to my request, taking me and making me his in every way. When I woke in the morning he was standing by my window preparing to leave. I hugged him from behind as he buttoned his shirt. Turning and hugging me back we kissed for what seemed like the last time.

"Somehow I feel like this is how it would have felt to be your wife watching you go to war." He chuckled at that thought.

"I love you Darlin', and I'll be back as soon as I can." I nodded and kissed him quickly.

"I love you too, come back to me soon." And with that he was gone, I would definitely be kicking Edwards ass the next time I see him. 'Oh God, Bella!' I quickly got dressed and ran to my car. Driving to the Swan house I knocked on the door. Chief Swan answered and looked relieved to see me. Without a word he nodded and pointed to the stairs. I quickly took them and went to Bella's room, when I opened it I found what I feared. A seemingly comatose Bella, all emotion wiped from her face, only visible through the tear tracks on her face. Man do I have my work cut out for me. 'I'll fucking kill him.'

AUTHOr NOTE

_Hey everyone! I apologize for how long it took me to get this out. I am currently on a plane headed home from Indiana on spring break! I hope this longish chapter makes up for the delay. I don't have the ability to really right a lemon for this but if anyone out there is comfortable enough to do it let me know and I would be very happy! Review if you have the time, let me know how this chapter adds up and if anything doesn't make sense. I will happily clear up any confusion seeing as what is happening is crystal clear in my head. Until next time!_


	5. Chapter 5 - New Moon

New Moon – Part II

It had been about 2 months or so since the Cullen clan had left and I have to say, being immortal does not give unending energy. Bella is draining my energy. I don't know if she would try to kill herself or not but I was not taking any risks. The girl is about as stable as a land mine; one wrong push and she would go tumbling over the edge. Charlie has told me that she has nightmares where she screams bloody murder. I finally got her to tell me what happened that night after pestering her, I guess Edward lied to her and told her he didn't love her anymore. What a load of shit. She mattered more than anything to him.

I'm sitting in my free study period now loading pictures and notes on my laptop of Bella. I have a feeling that bastard will be back and I want the evidence to show him everything that happened to her while he was gone. He needs to think twice before he leaves me to pick up the pieces ever again. I will make sure of that. I'll get Jasper to hold him down if it comes down to it. Jasper emailed me and told me that they were in Alaska right now. Edward was sulking and off somewhere else. I missed Jasper but since we actually consummated our relationship we can stand to be away from each other without feeling like we are dying.

"Lithy!" I jumped in surprise. I must really be into what I'm doing to not realize that Angela sat down.

"Jeez Ang, you scared the bejeezus out of me!" She just grinned at me and then sobered up. Well, here come the questions about Bella.

"So… What's going on?" I couldn't help but cock my eyebrow at her. I was trying to convey that I knew exactly what she meant and I think she got that. She had the decency to at least look sheepish about asking. I closed my laptop and took out my earbud.

"Ang you have to understand, Bella was very attached to that ass and she is taking it a bit hard. She also got dumped in the middle of the forest, which in my opinion was a stupid move on his part. And also, the only reason she lets me be around her as much as I am is because I am with Jasper and I don't talk to her when I'm there unless she talks first." Angela looked down and sighed a bit.

"I know she is depressed but… he was just a guy." I shook my head.

"I know a bit of what she is feeling. She fell apart because he broke her into tiny pieces. Ang just give her time and support her from afar. When I get the pieces even close together I will work her back towards you. I know what its like to be broken, but I don't think I have ever been as far gone as she is." We sat in silence for a bit while I waited for Angela to say something after she processed my words. I did know what it was like to be broken, but I hadn't lied when I said I had never been this far gone. Bella was practically comatose and I wasn't sure I could bring her back together. I was worried because she was my friend, angry because he left her alone, and frustrated because that fucking idiot took away my soul mate from me!

"So your still with Jasper huh?" I looked up at Angela and smiled at her sly look. She was really the only one (who doesn't know any of the secrets), that I have talked to about our relationship.

"Of course I am still with him! I love the man, we email, text, or call every day. He is trying to find a way to come back but I don't know if he will be able to anytime soon." Angela smiled and our conversation continued away from Bella. I gave a silent sigh of relief at that. Bella is a bit of a touchy subject right now with how fragile she is and I don't want any gossip going around from Jessica. Gods forbid she learned anything I told Angela. When study hall ended I went to retrieve Bella from her class to drive her home. I drive her to and from school so Charlie doesn't have to worry about her freaking out while driving.

"Hey Bella, you ready to go?" she silently nodded her consent and packed up her stuff. I feel almost like a bodyguard, although I'm not sure if I'm protecting her or the other students from her negative energy. She silently followed me out to my car and got in the passenger side while I got in to drive. We didn't speak on the way to her house. We got there and both went inside to start on our homework. She may be zombified but I won't let her fail at school. Charlie came home around 6, I was in the kitchen and Bella was up in her room.

"Good evening Chief Swan." He nodded to me, obviously distracted. He glanced towards the stairs and then back at me. "She's still alive if that is what your wondering. We got here, did our homework, and she went upstairs to sit at the window. I decided to make dinner, I hope you don't mine."

"I don't mind at all Illythia. In fact I'm really grateful to you for it." He sat at the kitchen table with a loud sigh, rubbing his forehead to try to fight the headache I assume. He is really stressed and I am doing my best to help him through it. With all the murders at work having to worry about his daughter at home only adds to his anxiety. Setting a cup of tea in front of him I placed a hand on his shoulder. I'm sure he could sense I was older than I let on, even if he himself didn't know what he was sensing.

"I'm trying my best Char- Chief Swan." He nodded taking a sip of the tea. "She is just so broken right now. Give her some more time." He squeezed my hand and let me continue to make dinner. I bustled around humming a song from my childhood as Charlie watched the game with his tea. I had asked him to cut down on the beer for a bit in hopes that he will be able to sleep better. Although growing up in the ancient world means I have seen my fair share of drunken stupors and I would have sworn that alcohol helped people sleep better. But recently some studies show that it actually makes you sleep worse. An interesting notion I suppose. I set the table and put the food out before heading up to get Bella.

"Bella, dinner is ready so come down and eat." I opened her door to see her exactly where I had left her by the window, staring into nothingness. Placing my hand on her shoulder I repeated my instructions. She slowly nodded and came down. We ate and cleaned up before she went back upstairs to bed. "Chief Swan I should be getting home."

"You can call me Charlie, Illythia. Your helping me so much and I can see your struggling with the whole chief thing." I nodded and grabbed my coat and bag.

"I will see you tomorrow then Charlie. Try to get some sleep." He walked me to the door and made sure I got in my car. I wish Bella would see what a wonderful father she has, I sure with I had known before I had to disappear. I was angry at my father for marrying me to a man I hardly knew. I was so young. When I got home I walked in and noticed a chill in the air. I set my stuff down and turned to my fireplace to light it.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little doll that hangs around the little bitch." I turned as the fire roared to see a redheaded, red-eyed vampire.

"Victoria I assume." She nodded the smile never leaving her stony face. "Why have you come to visit me on this lovely night?" lighting cracked across the sky outside, shadowing her face for a moment.

"I want to know what you have to do with little Bella Swan." So she is a vicious one. She is a vampire who prides themselves on pain and hunting human lives.

"I am her friend." The less this woman knew about me the better. Vampires don't like it that I have immortality when they find out. I think it has to do with a superiority complex or something. She stood up and walked over to me. A deadly aura surrounded this woman.

"I need her completely broken honey, nothing personal." I knew what would come, a sharp burning pain in my neck. She drained me dry, dropping my dead body on the floor and walked out with an evil cackle. I'm talking Disney villain cackle. 'What a bitch.' I can't do anything right now, seeing as my body is technically dead. When things like this happen, it takes a while for my body to heal. I just lay there, sleeping in a dreamless state.

The first thing I became aware of as my body healed was snarling, snarling like a wild beast. I wasn't breathing yet but I was becoming conscious. The first breath back after dying is always the worst, its like breathing in ice chips. And to make it worse I had no idea what was in the room with me, I really didn't want to die twice in the same night. I took that gasping first breath and stared at the ceiling. Or at least I would have if… there wasn't a wolf standing over me. A huge wolf. It backed up and sat down as I lay there. "Are you safe to be around?" it nodded. Well that answers the question of what this horse-sized wolf is. A shifter, probably someone from forks or the reservation. I had only run into a few of them in my life. "Will you change back?" The wolf seemed to hesitate but slowly walked out of the room. In came a young Quileute man who picked me up and laid me on the couch.

"What happened to you? I came as soon as I found the leeches scent but you were dead." I nodded a bit, realizing my neck was still sore.

"I am alright. The red headed vampire was here when I got home and attacked me. My name is Illythia Smith. And I was dead." He seemed confused, and who wouldn't be? "Have a seat ….?"

"Sam, Sam Uley. I'm the alpha of the Quileute pack." I nodded and continued to explain to him what I was and how I was alive. "So, your immortal?" I nodded. He sat silently while I gradually sat up. The time it is taking to heal is lessening every tine I die. I sat up straight and looked at him. "Its hard to believe immortals besides vampires exist but I turn into a giant wolf, who am I to talk? I'm glad your alright Illythia." I nodded understanding the undertones of his voice. He needed to get back out there and keep the people safe. I walked him to the front door and let him out into the rain.

"Just do me a favor, if you see that red-headed bitch take her down will you?" he laughed and nodded, then took off into the forest. Closing the door I sighed, at least I don't have school tomorrow seeing as it's Saturday. This storm didn't look like it would let up either. Tomorrow would be a nice day to sit and relax by the fire and work on some stuff around the house. Things grew much better here than in Nevada. With all the rain and humidity I didn't really have to water the garden. It's nice to be where things just grow on their own without constant care. I headed up to my room and changed into my nightclothes. In all honesty they weren't much, I didn't like wearing much to bed, a habit that hasn't changed since my mortal days. I shut the light off in my bathroom when I was grabbed from behind.

"FOR GODS SAKE!" I struggled and turned around only to find myself face to face with…

_Haha, sorry for the cliffhanger everyone! But this is where I am stopping this chapter. R&amp;R if you get a chance and let me know how this story is. Until next time!_


	6. Chapter 6 - New Moon

Immortal Love Chapter 6

Last time

_ "FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I struggle and turn around only to find myself face to face with…_

Jasper. It is Jasper who has grabbed me. Except he isn't smiling at me. He is just…. Assessing me? I suppose that's the word for it. His grip on me tightens as he stares down at me.

"Jasper?" His eyes are as black as the night outside. The white is even gone from his eyes. Unsure of what to do I inch closer to him trying to snap him out of it. In an instant he has me pinned on the bed, moving my tank top up and feeling my stomach and, is he sniffing me? What the heck is going on?! He continues with this down each leg, taking my right leg and then my left, taking his time to feel almost every part of my skin and look it over. I have a feeling it isn't really me he is seeing right now. He comes back up to my top and does the same to my arms. When he finally comes face to face with me he is gentle, his eyes don't look nearly as wild now, just alert. "Jasper," I whisper bringing my hand to his cheek, "come back to me." I gently kiss him, wrapping my other arm around his neck to hold him close to me.

"Illythia…." He utters.

I glance at him and see the whites coming back as the gold begins to peak out from beneath the black.

"It's me Jasper, come on, you need to come back and talk to me." He slowly pulls away as I sit up.

"What happened?" He looks very confused right now. Hell, I am confused right now. But he looks almost lost, like he has no idea where we are.

"Jasper I'm not sure what happened, I went to go to bed and all of the sudden you grabbed me from behind. You tossed me on the bed and pretty much checked every part of my body over. It was almost like you needed to see I was in one piece." He sits down and pulls me into his lap.

"Did I hurt you?" I shake my head as I look at him. I wait patiently for his next move. He is like a cornered animal, if I push him, the fight or flight response will occur. "Alice had a vision of you, it showed you dying. I don't remember what happened after that but my beast must have taken over."

"I did die Jasper, but as I keep telling you, it's only temporary. Victoria came into my house and drained me." He holds me tighter and is shaking.

"It took a while for me to come back but not too long. Jasper?" He looks my way, but not fully into my eyes. I know he is listening so I continue. "What do you mean by "beast?" I haven't heard of this from any vampires I know." Sighing, he stands up and walks to the window. He leans against the frame, and I can tell that he is contemplating how to tell me what a beast is.

"When I was with Maria, I felt every emotion of the vampires around me. Their pain and sorrow, and their fear in the moment that I killed them. You need to understand I've never been a cruel man; those emotions took their toll on me more than I would like to admit." I walk over and hold him from behind, I encircle him with my arms and lay my head between his shoulder blades. "After a while I couldn't handle it anymore, the cruelty and sorrow, so my mind split into two parts. I suppose you could say I have a split personality." I am confused, but stay silent. "I call the other side of me the Major. He handles stress when I can't. I guess when Alice told me you were dead I couldn't take it and he took over to bring me here."

"Jasper, what were you doing?" I know he knows what I mean. When he had been feeling every part of me I really couldn't figure out what was going on.

"I was…. Making sure you were unharmed." Cocking my head to the side, I give him a questioning glance. He must have seen it in his peripheral vision because he sighs. "You are my mate Illythia, when I was told you were harmed only to arrive and have you walking around like nothing happened, I must have felt the need to assess you, to see with my own eyes that you were still perfect the way you were the last time I saw you." I smile and a subtle blush highlights my cheeks. I know that I am far from perfect. He laughs a bit, his shoulders finally relaxing as he pulls me into his chest. "I know you're perfect darlin'. You're perfect for me and you always will be." I want to answer, but a yawn comes out instead. Glancing at the clock, I realize it is 6 am. God I need to sleep.

"Jasper, I love you but can we talk some more after I have slept? Taking care of Bella all day and dying at the end of it makes for a tired woman."

"Taking care of Bella?" I look at him and sigh. Getting into bed, I signal for him to lay with me. He isn't leaving my sight while he's here. He lays down next to me and pulls me to his chest, resting his head above mine

"Bella took the breakup really hard. She is in a zombified state of mind and will only take care of things like school with prompting from me." I feel Jasper nod into my hair; he must know how tired I am feeling because he doesn't speak after that.

When I wake up Jasper is reading a book while holding me close. His eyes are completely golden again and he seems much more relaxed than he was when I fell asleep. "Good morning." He smiles and puts the book down while I sit up and stretch.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" I chuckle a bit and stand up to go to the bathroom.

"I slept fantastically love!" I hear him laughing at my dramatic response while I start my morning routine. I look at the clock and notice that it is noon. _Well that was enough sleep for one night I suppose._ I walk out and Jasper stops laughing.

"What?"

He is looking down and away from me.

"What are you wearing?" he murmurs. It is definitely my turn to laugh. The panties and short tank top don't leave much to the imagination, sometimes I forget that Jasper grew up in a bit of a prude time, and seeing me in this must bring out his upbringing. I mean, I grew up in a time where women were kept home and never seen, but through all my lives I have learned that my body is not something I should hide. It's one of the reasons I love the present, women are free to do as they please for the most part.

"Jasper you have seen me naked and you're going to vamp-blush at this outfit?" He looks at me with a slightly exasperated look. "Oh I know Tex, but you are just going to have to get used to this." Grabbing my hips he pulls me into his lap for a kiss.

"God I missed you. I could definitely get used to seeing you like this." As we go in for another kiss my phone starts going off with 'Popular' from the musical Wicked. I lean over and looked at the text.

_Where are you? I need you. _

I sigh and type a quick reply explaining that I had a late night and just woke up. Jasper looks over my shoulder at the text wondering who it is from. I don't blame him for wondering, not very many people text me. When he sees the words he tightens his grip.

"What is wrong with Bella? She has never been so clingy, has she?" I shake my head and hug him. I get up to get dressed and explain the events of the past few months to Jasper. I pull out a black turtleneck, jeans, some red boots, and a rainbow scarf to put on. Seeing as it is getting colder by the day, I need to keep warm. I don't like freezing, even if it won't kill me. I have a lower body temperature than normal, but not by much. Whenever I touch him, Jasper feels like he he's just left an air-conditioned room. I'm sure to Bella, Edward feels like a freezer. I pull my hair into a bun and get dressed. By the time I am done, Jasper is really aggravated. I sit down next to him and take his hand.

"I know, I know. I'm compiling photographic evidence and journals documenting this time in her life so I can shove them down that pricks throat when he comes back. If he runs will you hold him down for me?" I give him my best Cheshire cat grin as I look up at him.

"Gladly! He should have never done this to her. I know I attacked her but…" I quickly take his hands in mine, and look him in the eyes.

"Jasper you listen to me. Everyone in the room minus Bella and I were shooting bloodlust at you. There is no way you could have controlled it, not with a bleeding human in the room! And besides, Bella and I don't blame you. She told me herself that it wasn't a big deal to her. I know for a fact that Edward only made it worse by shoving her into a table of glass! Now stop blaming yourself and help me with this bracelet." I hold out my bracelet to him and he smile a little as he hooks it for me.

"Now, I think I need to go to Bella. Gods' know that girl is having problems." He nods and kisses me. "Come and see for yourself if you want, just stay out of her sight or she'll jump you and never let go. I pride myself on not being jealous but that might be too much." He laughs and follows me to my car. Opening my door, he informs me that he will follow on foot.

When I get to Bella's, she is sitting by the front window waiting for me to arrive. I get out and she runs out the front door to me, gripping me in a death grip that tells me today wasn't the best day for her.

"I thought you wouldn't come," she whispers. I smile and pull away to lead her inside as it starts to rain again.

"Sorry Bells, I got caught up in a project and before I knew it the sun was rising. Had to get some sleep so I wouldn't be sleeping while we cleaned right?" she nods and gives me a little smile, if it could be classified as that. Saturday's have become the day I help her clean her house and Sunday is left for me to clean my house alone. I need to have one day to collect myself from her mood or I might shoot her myself. Not really, but still. As I clean the kitchen my phone rings with a text.

_I see you. :) _

_Oh Really? ;) _

I smile and text back, immediately looking out the window to see if I can see him. I am both glad and disappointed that I can't. Bella shouldn't see him but I really want to. I go back to cleaning, and eagerly wait for my phone to go off again.

_I do. And may I say you look amazing._

I laugh quietly to myself and look out of the kitchen window. Jasper peeks around the trunk of a tree that hasn't lost all of its leaves yet and gives me a wink. I wink back and return to cleaning as I hear Bella walking down the stairs. After another hour and a half of cleaning it is finally done. I go upstairs to tell Bella goodbye.

"I'm off, Bella!" she nods from her place at the window. Charlie is working late so I always make sure that there are leftovers in the fridge for them to eat when they get hungry. "Are you sure you don't need me to stay Bells?" She shakes her head.

"Go home Illythia. Thanks for the help." I nod and head to my car.

I drive home, park, and jump a bit when Jasper opens my car door. He smirks and helps me out of the car. I wrap my arms around him, inhaling his scent to calm me down. We walk inside and sit down on the couch.

"I don't want you to go back…" Jasper looks down at me and lifts my face so that my eyes meet his. He knows exactly what I am talking about; he will soon go back to the Cullen house in Alaska and leave me here with manic-depressive Bella. He must, he can't just abandon his family to stay here with me.

"I don't want to go either, but you know I will have to."

"How soon?" He sighs and the next few moments pass in silence. "Jasper." He looks at me and I know, it will be soon, sooner than I had anticipated.

"I got a call today while you were with Bella, Edward came back to the house in Alaska and Carlisle asked me to come back and keep him calm with my gift." Tears fill my eyes as I look down. I love him, yet we haven't been able to spend the time together that we deserve because of this whole fiasco.

"Oh darlin' don't cry!" he exclaims. I laugh a little at his panicked voice.

"I know you have to go Jasper, I'm just…." I sigh, "I don't want you to. We haven't been able to be together since this whole thing started." I look up at him and a single tear leaves my watery eyes. I quickly reach up to wipe it away, but Jasper beats me to it. He takes his thumb and sweeps it off. Taking his finger away, he stares at it with a faraway look in his eye.

"Do you know how long it has been since I wiped away real tears, felt them on my fingers as I comfort someone?" He asks pensively.

"I have no idea Jasper, but you're very good at it." I laugh a little to lighten the mood. I realize that I know very little of Jasper's life before his transformation. I don't think that Jasper's most recent memory of me should be of me in tears; I can cry after he can't hear me. He chuckles a bit as he smiles and looks down at me.

"So, are you leaving tonight?" I inquire. His smile fades as he nods. I make sure to keep my smile plastered to my face. We may be mates but I am not going to make him feel guilty for being needed elsewhere.

"Jasper don't feel bad, I will miss you and I don't want you to leave. But I understand why you need to leave, go help your family and I will be here waiting for you when you return." He leans down and kisses me sweetly.

"What did I do to deserve you? I will come back, I promise." I nod and hug him close to me. We walk to the front door and I feel my eyes tear up again.

"Come home soon, ok? And let Edward know an ass kicking is waiting for him when he finally man's up enough to come back." He laughs and kisses my hand.

"I'll be sure to tell him in vivid detail. I'll see you soon, sooner than you think." And with one last kiss he is out the door running. I manage to hold myself together for about five minutes, long enough to be sure he is far enough away that he will not be tempted to come back. I _won't_ hold him back.

When my father went away to war I remember doing the same thing, even though back then things were a bit different. I was just a child at that time, and my father was a well-respected man.

Flashback

_A little girl with bright blonde curls, dressed in a light pink chiffon dress runs around the villa, her maid chasing her in an attempt to make her behave._

"_Lady Illythia come back here!"_

_I giggle and keep running, they will never catch me! Obviously at six summers, I am not watching where I am going and I am scooped up into someone's arms. Shrieking with delight, I turn to see my father holding me tight._

"_And just what are you doing little one?" _

_He is trying to contain his laughter as he holds me up in midair._

"_Daddy!"_

_I throw my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek._

"_General Marcus! Forgive me, we have been trying to catch her all morning." My caretaker says as she bends over panting from all of the running I made her do._

_He laughs and shakes his head, kissing my forehead before shifting me in his arms as he continues walking._

"_Daddy why are you dressed like that?" _

_He frowns slightly as he looks down at me. _

"_I have to go help the people, dear. My job requires it."_

_I throw a ginormous fit. He is my daddy, and no one should be able to make him leave me! He promises to bring me nice things when he returns. I agree to let him go if he brings me nice stuff._

_Flashback end_

I was a spoiled child, I will be the first to admit that. I didn't know that my father was headed for war at the time. I was mollified by his promise for pretty things, because pretty things were true treasures in my youth. I was an only child, my mother passed away when I was a toddler, and my father was a well off man. As I grew I came to fear more and more for his safety until one day he didn't come home. A soldier came to my home shortly after I got married to tell me my father was missing, later to be declared dead. I was foolish back then, but it's what taught me that I need to support my family and friends in their endeavors. Supporting Jasper as he helps Edward is no different. No matter what my feeling on the matter is, Jasper is needed by people other than myself and I accept that.

I get up off my chair in the kitchen, where I had been sitting when Jasper left, to go upstairs to my bedroom. I am tired and emotionally drained. I fall into bed after changing. I am quickly lost in the soft embrace of unencumbered sleep. The next day I clean my entire house and make food to heat up during the week. I have class tomorrow so I make sure I get to bed early.

When I get up in the morning, I take a shower to refresh myself and check the weather on my phone. It shows snow today. I smile, I love when it snows heavily enough that school is cancelled and I can just be home making snowmen and watching TV. I'm sure that won't be today but I can hope that we get a few of those. After blow-drying my hair, I pull out a short-sleeved turtleneck, a light jacket, jeans and a winter jacket. My boots are by the front door. After dressing, I go downstairs to eat breakfast before heading to Bella's.

When I pull up to Bella's I realize that she has been waiting for me. An odd thing considering she has almost made me late every day by being lethargic. She hops into the car and turns to me. "I want to go to the reservation tomorrow so you don't have to pick me up, I'll drive."

I nod. "Do you want me to go with? Or would you rather just go?"

"I'll just go. Don't worry about it."

We pull into the school parking lot and saunter in together. Her suddenly wanting to go somewhere by herself is suspicious to say the least. I text Charlie and ask him if something has happened. He texts back saying Bella went out with Jessica last weekend and is doing a bit better, at least he thinks so. I decide not to worry about what Bella is doing. As selfish as it sounds, I want a break from her. After school I drop Bella off at home.


	7. Chapter 7 - New Moon

**Authors Notes: a few announcements before I start the next chapter of Immortal Love. **

**I now have a friend of mine proof reading these chapters before I publish them, so they may take longer to get out.**

**I read a review that suggests that Illythia have some sort of power to protect herself. I have honestly thought about it and would like some feedback from those of you who follow this story. Let me know what you think either in the review section or in a private message, I am happy with either.**

**I also want to address this before someone points it out. I am trying to be relatively true to history, but at the same time I will be taking some liberties with this story in terms of what Illythia has seen in her lifetime. This means that she may meet some important people in history to keep her flashbacks interesting. If you don't agree with someone she meets I apologize in advance. **

**Immortal Love: Chapter 6**

Everything has been going pretty well for me since Bella decided to start hanging out with Jacob Black. She has slowly become more social with more than just me, hanging out with her old friends from school and talking to her dad more often. I'm glad that she has loosened the leash on me a bit; I was starting to get sick of her. She has gotten better though, much better.

I walk into the cafeteria and sit to the right of Angela who is happily chatting with Eric over some newspaper article they want to write. Jessica sits on Eric's other side talking with Mike, and Bella sits next to Mike and on my right. It's nice to listen to the normal chatter in the cafeteria.

"Hey Illythia, Jake asked if he could meet you this afternoon. If you aren't busy do you want to come down with me?" I turn to Bella as she picks at her lunch. She is glancing at me. She probably thinks I won't want to come since they are rebuilding dirt bikes and I haven't ever given any interest to that sort of thing. Honestly I couldn't care less about mechanics, but it's always nice to sit and talk to friends no matter what the activity.

"Sure Bella, I'd love to meet Jake." She beams at me as I say it. I know it is important to her. I am the only friend she has that understands her predicament with the supernatural, the only one she can tell. After school we drop my car off at home and take her rusty truck to La Push.

"I'm surprised that this truck can make it to La Push Bells, I really didn't think it could." She doesn't dignify my subtle jab at her truck with anything but a glare as she pulls into the Black's driveway. I smirk a bit as we get out of the truck and head for the garage. A nice looking young man comes out to meet us. He hugs Bella, picking her up and swinging her before placing her down on her feet once more. I size him up as they turn my way; he seems a bit bulky for the average teenager. I hold out my hand as his attention switches to me.

"You must be Jacob, I'm Illythia. Heard you wanted to meet me." I smile as he shakes my hand.

"Yeah it's great to meet you. Bella kept telling me about you and I wanted to see for myself why she fusses over you!" I laugh as he releases my hand.

"Well I hope I live up to your expectations of me then." Winking at him I turn to Bella. "And just what have you been saying about me missy?" Her cheeks brighten. Making her blush is far too easy.

"Nothing much, just how good of a friend you've been since all of this started," she mumbled, "and I may have told him you're a culture buff." The last part was so mumbled I almost didn't catch it. So she told him I like to learn about cultures, I doubt that's why he wanted to meet me.

"So you told him I make period costumes or what?" I raise an eyebrow at her, giving my best 'I'm not convinced' expression. "I highly doubt that's the reason he wanted to meet me Bella."

"Actually," Jacob interjects, catching my attention, "Bella's told me a lot of little things about you and just keeps going on and on about how great you are. I guess I just wanted to see for myself the girl who made her come back out of her shell." I smile faintly at him, getting the message that he knew she hadn't really been herself the past few months. She hadn't really talked to anyone but me and their dads are best friends, of course he would know how she has been. I pat his arm, noting that it is unusually warm for the t-shirt he is wearing. I wonder if he is going to phase soon. Pulling my thoughts back I smile as though nothing is wrong.

"So where are these dirt-bikes my clumsy little Bella wanted to rebuild?" that does it. Jacob pulls us into the garage to show me everything they have been doing. They really do look like deathtraps for someone like Bella, who could trip over smoke if it got under her feet. We spend the rest of the day in the garage, talking about small things as Jacob works on the bikes and Bella and I sit watching. It is nice to have a conversation that doesn't center on what's wrong with Bella, or where the Cullen clan has gone. There are only so many answers I can give before I snap at them to leave it alone. Though going to La Push is great, I'm starting to think she needs to get out of her comfort zone a bit more.

"Hey Bells, I think we should go see a movie this weekend. Sound good?" Bella nods and turns to look at Jacob. Getting her not so subtle hint I look at him too. "Hey Jake! Wanna see a movie this weekend with Bells and I?" Jacob sits up from under the dirt bike and grins.

"Yea! What movie were you thinking?" I grin right back at him and turn to Bella. After all she is the one with the limitations.

"What do you want to see Bella?" after thinking about it for a few minutes she tells us Face Punch, a movie that's all about kicking ass and graphic gore for about an hour and a half. Not exactly my type of movie, but I'll give it a shot. Jacob eagerly accepts and I can't really tell if it's because it's a movie with Bella or because it's not a sappy romance. I'm leaning towards the first option. "It's getting late Bella, we should get going." We say goodbye to Jake, and after I promise to come back, we are off to my house. When we pull up, Bella shuts the truck off and we sit in silence.

"Illythia?" I look at her, waiting for her to get it off her chest. "Did…. Did they really exist? I mean…. " I take her hand in mine and pull her into a slightly awkward hug, us being in a truck makes it difficult to hug her properly.

"Yes. Yes Bella they do exist, and when they come back I'm going to beat the living shit out of him for leaving you in this state." I pull back as she sniffles and look her in the eye as she cracks a smile for me.

"You know you can't put a dent in them." She laughs a little and wipes her tears.

"I can't, but I happen to have a super strong mate who can and will beat his butt for this." She looks at me still with a small smile and nods. I like that she isn't asking me whether or not I have seen him. I think she knows the answer and doesn't want to think about it. She pulls away fully and starts the truck as I get out. "I'll see you tomorrow Bells, drive safe." She nods as she pulls away. I wave until I can't see her anymore and sigh. In all my years of life the emotional stuff never gets any easier to deal with. I open my front door and walk in to the kitchen to start making dinner.

"She looks better than Jasper described." Without turning from the fridge, I can tell Blake sitting at my kitchen table. I don't need to turn around to know how he is sitting either. As I turn to him, I find my assumption was correct and proceed to scold him.

"First of all, feet off my table. Second, how many times do I have to tell you not to let yourself into my house?! And third, she is making progress but she will never be whole again until Edward gets his ass back here and fixes his fuck-up!" I yell as I slam my hands on the table. Quick to do as I say, he holds his hands up in surrender as I go back to the fridge to gather my dinner ingredients.

"Whoa, how explosive Lith. Stressed much?" I begin to peel the potatoes I pulled out in silence. I hadn't meant to get so angry but my patience is thin these days.

"All of my patience goes into dealing with Bella and trying to glue her back together. I apologize Blake, I must be tired." I feel a hand on my shoulder. Blake gently turns me until I am facing him. He gazes into my eyes; He must not like what he sees because he sighs and pulls me into a hug.

"Jasper should have been the one to come, you need your mate."

"Do I really look that bad?" I pull away from his embrace, but he keeps contact with me as he traces the undersides of my eyes with his thumbs. Pulling me out of the kitchen and into the hall he puts me in front of the mirror that I hung a few weeks ago.

"Look at yourself Lith, really look." I look at my reflection and notice how pale I am, the circles under my eyes make me look half dead. My hair is limp and slightly greasy. To be frank, I look terrible. Putting a shaky hand to my cheek I look up at Blake in the mirror. He smiles sadly and pulls out his phone before walking away.

"Blake don't you dare call him. I am fine!" I yank his phone out of his hand and glare at him in annoyance.

"You aren't fine and he needs to be here! Give me the phone Illythia!" I soften my glare and look down.

"The Cullen clan needs him and his gift right now. I won't die of neglect here Blake. I won't be the kind of person who selfishly keeps their mate to themselves. Please Blake, you can tell him later, in person where he can sense your emotions and be the judge for himself. I know he is probably on edge since the whole dying thing a few weeks ago and this would just make him worry more." I feel a few tears start to slip from my eyes at the thought of how Jasper probably feels, worrying about me being here alone. Blake sighs as he hugs me.

"Ok, I won't call him tonight. But I will explain everything to him when I get back there and then it's his choice if he comes to the rescue ok?" I nod into his chest. I tiredly pull away from him and head back to the kitchen. I'm not hungry anymore, just exhausted. After putting everything away I head upstairs for bed. Blake stays downstairs on the lookout for any supernatural beings that could be lurking nearby. I strip out of my clothes and pull on a black tank-top. After brushing my teeth, I fall into bed. I set my alarm for a bit earlier tomorrow so I will have time to really get ready for the day.

At school I am still really tired. No one ever tells you sleeping without your mate is the most difficult thing to do when you aren't a vampire like they are. I look at all of my friends at the table. Jessica is smiling and laughing at whatever Mike is saying and Angela is paying attention to Eric.

_I wonder what everyone is doing, _I think to myself, _I bet Rose is tinkering with a car while Emmett plays video games. Alice is looking through fashion magazines while Esme looks through home design catalogs. Jasper is probably reading a Civil War novel fixing their historical mistakes. _I laugh a bit at the last thought, of course that's what he would be doing while he keeps tabs on sulky Edward's emotions.

I snap back to the present as Mike asks Bella if she'd like to join him for a movie. "I already have plans to see a movie this weekend with Illythia and Jacob, you're welcome to join though. Anyone else wanna come?" Bella asks.

Smirking to myself I realize that Mike must have tried to go for the kill by asking her for a date.

"Yeah we're going to Face Punch tomorrow if anyone wants to come." I smile at all of them. Eric and Mike begin to talk about how they wanted to see that movie and in the end they all agreed to come. "Alright, we will see you tomorrow then." We all began to walk to our afternoon classes when my phone started vibrating. I slowly fell behind the group and opened it to see a new text from Blake.

**Hey Lith, I'm headed back to the Cullen's. Alice just called and I need to get back. I'll see you soon!**

I shake my head as I put away my phone. No doubt he is heading back so he can tell Jasper about the sad shape I'm in. I am almost certain that I only have a day, maybe a day and a half until he shows up frantic with Blake's exaggerated tale in his head.

After school Bella goes home and I head to the reservation. I need to talk to Sam. I pull up to Emily's house and get out just in time for Sam to come out of the forest. "Illythia, what brings you here." I smile as I turn to him.

"We need to talk. It's about Jacob." He nods and leads me into the house as I explain Jacob's body temperature. "I have no doubt he will be shifting soon, the next couple of days if I had to guess. He is going to the movies with Bella and me tomorrow night, I'll keep you updated." He nods, and thanks me for telling him, before a wolf howl sounds in the distance and he is off again. I smile as Emily looks wistfully after him, before turning and leading me into the house Emily and I chat for a while before I decide to head out. Tomorrow will be interesting. Two boys vying for miss Bella's attention, one of whom is a shifter, I'm sure the night will be eventful.

The following day seems to fly by. Before I know it, the sun is setting and it is time to meet up for the movie. I meet them at the movie theatre in Seattle, and after witnessing Jake and Mike's little stare down I walk up to them.

"You two had better be getting along by the time she gets back." They both jump and look at me.

"Where's everyone else?" Mike jumps at the chance to explain to me instead of talk to Jake.

"Eric got the flu, so Angela stayed home to take care of him. Jessica decided she didn't want to come if it was just us." I nod and notice Bella come out with the tickets. We find our seats and the arrangement is almost comical: Mike, Bella, Jake, and then me, from left to right. About ten minutes into the movie I glance over and almost bust up laughing at the scene. Both guys have their hands on the armrests, palm up, next to Bella who looks as uncomfortable as can be with the situation. Hearing my giggles she glares over at me.

The next thing I know Mike is running out of the theatre. Glancing at the other two we silently acknowledge that we should follow him. We make our way out to the lobby restrooms. I let Jake and Bella take the lead and I wait outside the bathroom for Mike to quit throwing up. He walks out about five minutes later and I hand him some peppermint gum. "It'll quell the nausea." He nods and weakly smiles, poor guy. Some people just can't handle the gore in today's movies. We walk over to Jake and Bella.

"I think I need to go home." Says Mike. I don't blame him, I would want to go home too if I was him.

"Aw you feel sick? Well maybe you should go to a hospital. Want me to put you in the hospital?!" Jacob is really mad, not good! Bella grabs his arm and makes a remark about him being really hot, making Mike roll his eyes.

"Bella, you and Mike go home, I'll take Jacob back to the res." Leaving no room to argue I grab Jake's hand and pull him out to my car. Putting him in the passenger seat I quickly get in and head to the reservation.

"Jacob I need you to try to calm down ok? You need to be calm until I can get you home." He takes a few quick shaking breaths, they are not helping him calm down in the least. If anything, he starts to shake even more than he already was. I'm not going to get him there on time. Pulling over by the woods I get out of the car and open his door.

"Jacob get out of the car."

He stumbles out towards the trees, he looks like he is vibrating he is shaking so hard. I try to back away but I'm not quick enough, with a loud rip and a searing pain on my front I fall to my back and crack my eyes to see a brown russet wolf standing in front of me with blood on it's claws. Looking down I realize he tore through the front of my shirt, deep claw marks going from my left shoulder to my right hip bleed openly onto the dirt below me. I struggle to grab my phone from my pocket, thanking the Gods it was in my right pocket so I could reach it without too much pain.

"Illythia-"

"Sam he phased! You need to get here now. We are on the side of the highway."

"On our way." The line went dead and I can hear heavy breathing and whimpering next to me. I look over at Jake and he is looking from me to his claws, covered in my blood.

"Jake I need you to lay next to me and don't move ok? It's alright, I knew this would happen that's why I dragged you to my car. Think about the legends Jake, think hard. They are all true." I can feel myself starting to heal, and when I glance down I notice the blood has stopped flowing. A twig breaks and Jake jumps to his feet, hackles raised and snarling. When a black wolf steps out of the trees I relax.

"Just Sam Jake, it's just Sam. Let him help you." Sam steps forward cautiously and looks down at me. "Help him Sam, I'm already healing so just focus on Jacob." He nods and steps around me to Jacob. The two stare at each other, communicating in a way I will never hear or understand

After a few minutes I see two other wolves step out of the woods and walk up to me. "Well? Help me sit up guys." The two of them get on either side of my shoulders and push me into a sitting position.

"Thanks." They nod as I start to stand up with one hand on the truck and the other holding my stomach. "Sam I'm going home ok? I'll be by later to explain myself to him."

I receive a bark in reply; I take that as an ok I get into my car and drive home. I glance down at my shirt and realize that my breasts are hanging out since Jake sliced right through my bra too. Great. Pulling into my driveway I slowly get out of the car. I'll still be tender for a few hours. Pulling my shirt together the best I can, I shut my car door and make my way to the house.

"What in the hell happened?!" I jump a bit and turn to see Jasper standing by my car, looking at the blood specks on the hood. I'm so in for it now. I turn to him and smile a little. He looks up at me and growls. He makes his way to me and uncovers my front to see the still pink marks.

"What. Happened?" his eyes are dark, clouded with anger and worry.

"I'll tell you in the house cowboy, but my tits are freezing out here. Come on." I pull him into the house and we go up to the bedroom. I pull him into the bathroom to sit so I can explain while I shower off all the dried blood and dirt. I calmly explain everything to him. Halfway through, he gets into the shower with me, not interrupting but needing to be able to see me. When I finish cleaning myself off and explaining he pulls me to his chest, just holding me while the water beats down on us. I stretch my neck and kiss his jaw, then turn the water off and grab us both towels.

"Your telling me that in the time I have been gone you have been hanging out with werewolves?" I smile as I lay down on the bed.

"Shifters Hun, there is actually a difference between the two. But yes, they aren't bad people-"

"Not bad?! Look what one of them did to you! You would be dead if…"

"If I wasn't immortal?" he nods and sits down on the bed with his back to me. I sigh and go over to his side of the bed. Putting my hands on his shoulders I sit in his lap, one leg on each side and hug him.

"This was his first shift Jasper, he didn't know what was happening and I knew I had to take him home. What would have happened if this," I took his hand and traced the claw lines, "had happened to Bella? She wouldn't have survived, and that would have broken your clan apart even more. I can't die, it hurt like hell but I have survived much worse." Putting my hands on his cheeks I raise his face to look me in the eyes. "You will never lose me Jasper, not to a shifter or vampire. Nothing will take me from your side so long as we both shall live. I love you." He smiles and kisses me gently.

"I love you too Darlin'. Blake wasn't lyin' though, you look a little worse for wear." I scoff and roll my eyes.

"I am fine, no one told me I wouldn't be able to sleep through the night without you here though." His eyes widen a fraction before he starts laughing at me!

"What?" He keeps laughing, unable to respond to me because he is pretty much doubled over. I cross my arms as I wait for him to finish his little fit.

"Well that's a pretty new thing, usually vampires mate with vampires or turn their human mates as soon as possible." He lays me down on the bed and spreads out beside me. His smile fades as he brushes a piece of hair out of my face. "Are you sure you're ok?"

I smile and place my hand on his cheek. Of course he can't just forget how injured I was not even two hours ago.

"I am still tender, but let me tell you your skin is doing wonders for it." He gives me a soft glare for my fun poking. "Jasper I love you. How is everyone doing? You haven't told me how everyone is since you all left! I'm dying to know." He smiles and begins to recount the past months to me, where they were, what their lives there were. I listen, a soft smile on my face as I think, this is how our relationship should be. Just being together and talking, lying in bed together, that's how we should be. If Edward ever decides to realize how stupid he is being we may be able to have that sooner.


	8. Chapter 8 - New Moon

Immortal Love Chapter 8 – New Moon

Disclaimer: once more I am not the owner of the idea of Immortal Women or any of the ideas behind their creation or affiliations. Those rights belong to the creators of Daughters of Mnemosyne. That is all.

Jaspers POV

I'm sitting in the family room with my favorite civil war novel, written by one of my buddies from back then. He actually survived the war as a human, unlike me. Carlisle and Esme are cuddled up on the other couch while Emmett sits on the floor playing Halo. All in all it's been a very quiet evening. My ridiculous brother hasn't called in over a month. I sigh and let my head fall back to stare at the ceiling as I rub at my aching chest. I never told Illythia about true mating pains. I couldn't make her choose between easing my pain and caring for Bella.

Alice comes and sits next to me with her fashion magazine in hand. She places her hand on my shoulder and gives me a caring smile.

"It'll get better Jazz, you'll see. Blake went to check up on her. I bet he'll come back with good news." I nod but don't speak a word. Alice and I have a very tight knit relationship, like in all families some of us get along better than others. I don't need to speak for her to understand what I am thinking. After finding her mate in Blake she had settled down her hyperactive ways. He calms her and she brings him out of his shell. That's what mates are supposed to do I suppose.

"I never imagined that having a mate would be so life changing." Alice looked at me and gets this dreamy look on her face.

"Neither did I, but I saw them coming a mile away, well a year away anyway!" she giggled softly but as her eyes clouded over with a vision her smile fades away. I patiently wait for her vision to finish. When it does, she instead goes to the front door without a word and stares into the rain. Within ten minutes Blake is at the door holding her in his arms. He slowly sets her down and motions for me to follow him. Uh oh. I get up and we walk into the woods around our house.

"Jasper, she needs you."

I could feel his emotions. Frustration, sadness, anger, uncertainty, all of these emotions flooded my senses making me go on high alert.

"What happened Blake?" My voice drops into a dangerous tone. Was she hurt? Dead? Could she die even though she was certain she wouldn't?! What?!

"She needs you Jasper. Seriously. She looks terrible and I think it's from the separation. She is irritated and tired, she's lost quite a bit of weight man." I stood there shocked. She could feel the effects of our separation too? I assumed that she couldn't feel them since she wasn't a vampire but I suppose she isn't human either. I run a hand through my hair and glance back at the house.

"Will you let them know?" He nods and without another word I take off running. I need to see her for myself.

Illythia's POV – Morning after Accident

I woke up to my alarm blaring. I slam my hand down on it and relax when the buzzer silences. "You really hate morning's don't you?" I open my eyes and look over at Jasper, lying shirtless next to me with a smirk on his face. I smile and snuggle into his chest. He pulls away, causing me to groan lightly. "You need to get ready for school." I look up at him and frown.

"Can't I call in sick? I don't want to be in school all day and have you disappear when you get a call." I know I am being selfish and needy right now but after getting hurt again last night I think I am justified in wanting a little pampering. He smiles at me and sighs in exasperation; I know I have just won. Practically jumping up, I grab my cellphone and call the school, telling them that I am really sick and won't be able to attend school today. After I hang up and lay back in bed, I face Jasper and relax.

"I didn't want you to leave either." He pulled me to him and we lay there, enjoying each other's presence. "You look much better." We enjoy our relaxation to the fullest as we lay staring at each other. That is until a knock came at the door. Jasper gives an almost inaudible growl when he hears the sound. I move to get up and he pulls me back against him. "Don't."

"Well then come with me to answer the door. Who is it?"

"Wolves." He practically spits the word out. I suppose he is still a bit raw over last night.

"I have to answer it, I'm sure they want answers." Begrudgingly he releases his grip long enough for me to get a robe on. We walk downstairs and I open the door to find Sam standing there with Jacob. The moment they see Jasper they both stiffen.

"Oh come on! I know you don't like each other but you will deal with it like men while I explain everything to Jacob." Swiftly turning, I walk back into the house to get the kettle going for tea. They all slowly filed into my kitchen and sat at the table. I take my seat and look at Jacob, who is looking exceedingly uncomfortable. "Jacob, I know you have questions. Feel free to ask me anything you want and I will answer." Wasting no time he jumps right in.

"How are you still alive?!" I smile, knowing that that was probably his first worry, that he had killed me accidentally when he shifted only to find me able to drive home after a few minutes.

"Jacob I am what is known as an Immortal Woman. We were all once ordinary human woman until we were infected with what is known as a time fruit." He looks confused and focuses his gaze on the floor. I expected this confusion, in such a short time he has learned he is a shifter and that there exists women in the world that cannot die. It is a lot to take in for someone so young. Placing my hand on his folded ones, I continue.

"A time fruit comes from the great Tree of Life Yggdrasil, I don't really know much about the tree, only that it releases special time fruits that, if they come in contact with a woman's body, will freeze her body in time forever."

"How… old are you?" I heard Jasper give a slight growl at that impolite question. I chuckle and turned back to Jacob.

"I was born in 100 BC, so I guess that makes me 2,100 or so. I stopped keeping track of the individual years after 1000." He finally looked up at me, his eyes drifting to my shoulder. I pulled down the robe enough for him to see my shoulder where the claw marks had started for him to see perfectly unharmed flesh. Letting out a sigh of relief he finally looks at me fully, instead of avoiding eye contact.

"I only have one more question and it may seem like a strange one-" the teakettle started whistling. I moved to take it off the stove and motioned for him to continue while I poured myself a cup. "These… time fruits?" I nodded once more as I poured the water over the tea bag. "What happens if they get in a guy?" That wasn't something I was expecting anyone to ever consider. I set down the cup I had picked up and let out a sigh. I seem to be doing that a lot today

"Illythia?" Jasper sounded concerned. I stared at the wall for a moment, contemplating how to phrase my answer without sending Jasper more worry than was necessary right now.

"When a time fruit enters a male, it's different. He won't become an immortal, but he will become dangerous. He becomes an immortal woman's mortal enemy." I pick up my tea and walk back to the table, trying not to shake and give away my fear of them. "Just as Vampires and Shifters are enemies, Immortal Women and Angels are the same. They are two sides of a coin, always at odds with one another. That's all that I will say on the matter, as they aren't something you should worry about." Sam silences Jacob from further questioning and for that I am grateful. They stand to leave once Jacob has all of his answers. I see them the door, and let them know they are always welcome. Once the door is shut Jasper and I go back upstairs to my bedroom.

"Illythia." I sigh as I sit on the bed. I knew he would question me once they left. "What are they?" I stand and move to look out at the sky.

"Angels are just what I said, they are men whose body contains a time fruit." I don't want to tell him. He will worry more than he already does.

"Why are they so dangerous to you?"

"I pray to the Gods that you never have to meet one of them, they are ghastly creatures. Jasper I need you to sit down and try to remain calm." He stiffly sits down, on the edge of the bed, waiting for me to continue. "They are sick how they hunt us. Angels are the only things that can kill us." He is up and by my side in an instant. "I haven't seen one in many years, hundreds of years in fact. It is rare for a time fruit to meet a man instead of a woman. The last time I met one it killed my best friend." He turns me to face him; I can see his eyes are turning black from this. But I have to continue. "We always know when they are near," I state in a whisper, "because our bodies are tuned to know when we are near each other." He is silent for a moment before he too whispers to me.

"How?" my eyes tear up, we are all ashamed at how we know when an angel is near us.

"We are…. Sexually attracted to them. Never of our own accord, it weakens us enough for them to trap us and….. to feed on our time fruit…" My knees give way as Jasper kneels to the ground with me. He holds me against his chest and tucks his face in my hair. "They hunt us for our time fruit, it is the only thing that will prolong their life. They go insane if they do not feed, it is the only emotion they have, lust and thirst for our bodies." I let the tears slide down my cheek as I remember how Annette died. Of all the death I have seen hers is the most prominent in my mind.

_Flashback_

_Annette and I were out in the forest collecting berries for a birthday cake. We were celebrating her 130__th__ birthday tomorrow. We were headed back to her cabin when we felt it. The intense burning desire, I had felt this before and before I could warn Annette he dropped from the sky. That pale monster. His black eyes bore into us as he went for Annette. She didn't scream though, she moaned through her tears as she fought with herself. To enjoy the feeling of the burning cooling or to be horrified because we all know what happens after they take us. Knowing what I had to do, I struggled to my feet through the burning and grabbed a fallen branch. I quickly stabbed him in the back, through his heart. I thought for sure I was successful; he turned to ash after all. I rejoiced … until I saw Annette turn to ash as well. Kneeling in the dust that remained I grabbed the time fruit of that monster. I couldn't bring myself to crush it, it was as if I was compelled to keep it, to remind myself what failure reaps. I stood and walked back to the cabin that I shared with Annette, grabbing my few belongings I looked around one more time, before heading off into the world to start anew, once more. Someday they will come again and I will always be ready, after all this wasn't the first time I had faced one of those creatures and I'm sure it won't be the last._

_End_

"The only way to kill them is with wood, through the heart." I pulled myself together and walked to my jewelry box. Laughing bitterly, I pulled out that stupid fruit I turned back to Jasper. "This is a time fruit, the one I keep from that monster that I killed. This, Jasper, is what is keeping me alive and what they lust for." He silently took it in his hands, admiring the red glow and the ever-changing swirls in its center.

"It's almost ironic that a stick is all that can kill them, or another angel if they get into a fight. The myth about a stake through the heart of a vampire is what kills my greatest enemy." I smile sadly as I look down at him.

"I will protect you." That was all he needed to say. He would never let them touch me again. I sat down next to him and looked at the time fruit. Such a tiny thing had so much power over the lives of those it touched. I sighed and took it from him, returning it to its rightful drawer in my box.

"It is against our will." I stated after a moment of silence.

"What is?"

"The sexual attraction, none of us wants that. I just… I wanted you to know that I will never willingly want someone other than you. They rape us before they take our time fruit." I reached over and rested my hand on his. Putting his arm around my shoulder, he pulled me in. Placing a kiss on the crown of my head, he gave me a squeeze.

"I would never doubt you." We sat in the silence for a while longer before his phone began to ring. Sighing he pulled away to answer it. "Alice…. Yea…. I see…. Be there soon…. bye." he hung up and looked down at me.

"So soon huh?" I got up and made my way to the bathroom with my clothes. "At least stay until I have showered so I can properly see you off. Better yet, join me." I smile as I turn the get the shower going.

"With pleasure darlin'." We shower and get dressed for the day, shocked to see its only 2 o'clock. We walk to the front porch; I can see he is uncomfortable leaving me.

"I'll be alright. They need you." He turns and captures my lips in a breathtaking kiss, before he steps back.

"I love you, I'll come home as soon as I can."

"Home?"

"Home is where the heart is Darlin', and you are my heart." With that he speeds off before I can reply.

"And you're mine. Come home soon my love." I turn to go back into the house with a smile. Although it hurts for him to leave me, I know he will always return to my side. I sit in the family room with a crochet project in relative silence before I hear a monster engine roaring up my driveway. I wait for her to come in since she knows she is welcome.

"Illythia?" I look up from my project, to see her standing in the foyer.

"Come on in Bella, is something wrong?" I could see her panic. Setting my project aside I usher her into my house and sit her on the couch.

"Jake isn't returning my calls." Ah so that's it, Sam had mentioned that outsiders were not to know of their pack and that I was an exception to that rule all things considered.

"Is he sick or something?" she nods and chews on her lip in a worried manner.

"His dad says he has mono." I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Bell's maybe he really is just too sick, give him a couple of days, huh?" she buries her face in my shoulder and slowly un-tenses.

"Why weren't you at school?" I smile and take in a breath.

"I was feeling under the weather today, I think it's the stress of being away from him and school and everything. I just needed a day to relax and catch up on some sleep." Yea relax my ass. I had probably relaxed for all of an hour today with all the topics that were brought up.

"I guess I could see that, I can't imagine how your life must be. You know, dealing with me and everything." I laugh and nod to her.

"You are a handful, but I wouldn't let you fall any further than you did. I am but a pillar of support in your time of need!" she lets out a small chuckle and slaps me in the arm at my joking tone. That's right, I have to lighten the mood for now. Keep us both afloat until our mates come home. Just keep swimming and the shore will show up eventually.


	9. Chapter 9 - New Moon

The days passed quickly, going to school and hanging out with Bella. She calls Jacob at least four times a day. When I pull up to school I see Bella hanging next to her truck, reading _Romeo and Juliet_ for the billionth time. When I walk up to her she looks at me seriously.

"I'm going to see Jacob today" she states, as if expecting me to stop her. I sigh and nod, knowing I won't be able to stop her even if I try.

"I suppose I should come with you, for moral support." Bella inclines her head slightly acknowledging me. I offer a small smile and put my arm around her shoulder to lead her inside. Classes pass, lunch passes, and before I know it school is over. We get into our respective cars and drive to my house so we can carpool to La Push.

"Are you sure you want to confront him Bella?" I ask, making sure her will to see this through is strong. I know what secrets hide in La Push and I'm not sure she is ready for them yet. Vampires are one thing…to discover that almost every tale you have been told is true is more shocking.

"I am," her gaze stays on the road, "he's avoiding me and I want to know why!" she practically growls. The lack of contact with Jacob is making her unravel. We pull up to what, I assume, is Jacobs house. A lone, shirtless figure appears ethereal through the mist. Bella leaps from the driver's side and runs to Jacob. I am slower, taking the time to open my umbrella and walk over to the two. I stay far enough away so that I can hear their conversation and yet still give them their space. Jacob looks heartbroken seeing her standing there in front of him, yet being unable to tell her why he is ignoring her.

"Bella we can't be friends anymore." He says

"You can't break up with me! You promised!" she pleads for him to reconsider.

"I know, and this is me keeping this promise. Stay away from me Bella, or you're gonna get hurt." Sam and his pack linger on the edge of the trees. Jacob gives me a parting glance before running to his newfound brothers. I walk up to Bella and gently guide her back to the truck. I coax her into the passenger side and begin the drive home. Bella sits in silence, tears streaking her face and mixing with the rain still upon her cheeks. I drag her from the vehicle and call Charlie to let him know that Bella will stay at my place for the night.

"Why would he do that?" she whispers, staring at the TV while I make dinner.

"I don't know Bella. He seemed pretty adamant about it though." I state absently as I gather the ingredients.

"They have to be blackmailing him or something!" She stands abruptly and marches into my kitchen. "I mean he wouldn't leave me any other way! He just wouldn't!" she paces in front of my table while I continue to stir the soup, following her with my eyes. I don't care what Sam's order is; Jacob will find a way around it for Bella. And Bella herself is no idiot she knows something is up. It will only be a matter of time before she figures out what that something is.

"Bella, calm down and eat." I set the food in front of her and give her a stern look, like a mother warning her child not to delve any deeper. Bella sighs and begins to eat the soup and toast. We eat in silence for a while before she looks at me.

"Illythia?" I hum for her to continue, my mouth full of soup.

"You've been alive for a long time right?" I nod, unable to see where she is going with this. "Do you ever wonder if someone you know is a vampire, still alive and you just don't know it?"

I think for a moment, chewing my bite of toast. "The thought has crossed my mind. I often wonder if anyone I loved as a human survived as a vampire. But such thoughts are useless for me, even if they did, it's highly unlikely they would remember me." I pick up the dishes and take them to the sink.

"What do you mean? Wouldn't you want to meet them if you love them?" I begin to wash the dishes as I talk.

"Bella you have only ever known a time of peace. You have never had war come to your doorstep and take the lives of so many around you. My father was an army general, he disappeared shortly after I was married. He was the one I loved the most, and I never got the chance to tell him before he died. It taught me to never hide those feelings Bella, human life is fleeting and can be crushed in an instant." She was silent for a few moments contemplating what I had said. I finished the dishes and sat across from her again.

"But you said they wouldn't remember you."

"I did, and vampires from those times usually had a traumatic event before they turn, their memories from their human life aren't as together as some. Jasper's memories from his human life are limited, because he was in the Civil War. Any vampire from my time would most likely have been a casualty of war." I sigh and look out the window at the rain.

"But what if they did remember you?" she whispers. I turn back to her and her expression seems upset.

"Then I would want to know them once more. Where is this coming from Bella?" I reach across the table and take her hand.

"I don't know, I just… wonder what will happen to me." I squeeze her hand and smile at her.

"You'll be a vampire, just as planned." I state.

"He doesn't want me anymore." Tears start to slip down her cheeks, as I pull my chair over to her side of the table to embrace her.

"And I will beat the shit out of him for making you think that. He lied to you Bella, Jasper's reaction to your blood made him realize how fragile you are. He took it the wrong way and fled so he wouldn't hurt you. And as stupid as he is, I know he will come back. I just know it." I rock her back and forth as she sobs into my shoulder. She better figure out Jacob's situation soon…

**The Next Week**

I am in La Push talking to Emily and helping her bake. I came here so I could talk to someone who isn't Bella. Emily is great to talk with, she understands the Mating, or Imprint, pull that I am experiencing so she is easy to talk to.

"I get like that when Sam takes too many patrols." She laughs as she pulls the muffins out of the oven. "It's what makes him realize he needs to take a break, me being super cranky and clingy at the same time confuses the heck out of him!" I laugh along with her until I hear the familiar roar of a truck. Only one truck makes that amount of ungodly noise. I stand as Quil, Embry, and Jared run in through the front door. They all sit down and try to dig in. Bella walks through the door and stares at them, then Emily, and then glares at me. Yeah, she's mad I didn't tell her.

"So you're the Vampire girl." Emily says, amused that Bella is just staring at all of us.

"So… you're the Wolf girl." What a lame comeback, I laugh a bit and Emily giggles.

"Yea I guess so, well, I'm engaged to one." She goes back into the kitchen and I walk over to Bella.

"You knew!" she points a finger at me accusingly. I hold my hands up in a mock surrender.

"It wasn't my secret to tell Bella." She's still glaring at me when Sam walks in, followed by Jacob and Paul horsing around. Paul sits at the table, grabs a muffin and looks over at Bella.

"Sorry." Is all he says before stuffing his face. I roll my eyes with a smile and see Bella following Jake outside. Probably going to have the werewolf talk. Haha, I crack myself up. I turn back to Sam.

"I had nothing to do with it." I laugh at the look he is giving me, one of accusation. "It isn't my fault Jake found a way around your gag order." I grab a muffin and move to lean against the wall, listening to their conversation before saying my goodbyes and heading home. I take a few muffins, at the insistence of Emily. I drop them on my counter when I get home. Arms wrap around my waist from behind and I lean into Jasper's chest.

"You reek, darlin'." He states bluntly, I turn to see his nose wrinkled. I laugh and twist in his arms.

"I haven't seen you in like a week and all you say to me is I reek?! How rude." I disentangle myself from his arms and walk up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" he asks as he follows after me.

"To shower, since I reek so much!" I continue walking to the shower and turn it on. When I turn around Jasper is shirtless already. Rolling my eyes, I smile at him, secretly thrilled that he is home. Well, probably not secretly, he is an empath after all. We both strip and get in the shower. "And how is darling Eddy doing?" I ask as I stand under the spray of water. He sighs and grabs the washcloth, turning me around and washing my back.

"As mopey as ever. That bastard just won't stay put where we can find him." He muses the last part to himself mostly. I turn and wash the soap off.

"Too bad, I'd go drag his ass back here if I knew where he was and knew I could get there before he moves again." I shampoo my hair and Jasper does the same to his. We finish washing in silence. I turn the water off and we get ready for bed. It's only six in the evening, but all I can say is that home is where my jeans aren't. I brush my hair as I sit on the bed.

"I've missed you." Jasper whispers as he lies down behind me on the bed. I turn and put my brush on the nightstand before looking at him.

"I've missed you too. I had an interesting conversation with Bella while you were gone though." This time I muse to myself, the conversation about my loved ones is still running through my head.

"Oh?" Jasper sits up and pulls me into his lap. "What was it about?" so I tell him the conversation, he sits there silently until I finish. "That sounds like a very personal question love." He kisses my temple and I sigh, finally relaxing with him around.

"It was, but Bella doesn't understand that yet. She doesn't understand what it is to live for decades, centuries, even millennia and lose everyone you once loved. She won't understand until she is well into her hundreds. But it did get me thinking, about my father and husband from back then. Their bones have probably turned to dust by now. But if they had survived, what would I say to them? Would I still love them as I once did? Or have we both changed too much and we would meet as strangers once more?" Jasper kisses me lightly, my thoughts turning into a rant.

"I can guarantee that you wouldn't love your husband the same way." He whispers against my lip. I smile, sensing his jealousy. "But your father, I think if he had survived you would love him just the same. He is and always will be your father, no amount of time would change that." I kiss him lightly again, and snuggle into his chest.

"You are right, of course." I playfully smack his arm as he chuckles. "I wish I knew for certain how my father died. He only went missing in battle, he could still be out there, living as a vampire and thinking I died as well." I sigh and sit up straight. "But enough serious talk, I never know how long you'll stay so we have to make the most of it." Today is Saturday, which means I don't have to leave my house for two days. I can do anything I want with Jasper, absolutely anything. My mind goes to the gutter and I don't leave my house until school on Monday morning.

**Monday**

I sit next to Angela at lunch, talking with her about our History assignment. We are on ancient history, and we have to research and write a story on an ancient civilization. Creating our own story that incorporates a historical event in our characters life.

"So I was thinking," Angela starts, "I would write on Mt. Vesuvius erupting, and have my character be one of the people in the city, and have it be a narrative of his or her last thoughts." She takes a bite of her sandwich.

"That sounds interesting. It would make it more emotional if that woman is a mother, her infant child tucked to her chest as she finds it harder and harder to breath, worrying more for her child than herself at that moment

"Oh my god, you are totally right! That would be so much more interesting and heartbreaking looking at it from a mother's point of view! What about you? What do you think you'll do yours on?" I contemplate what I will write about, I mean I honestly have enough years of experiences it is hard to narrow it down. One in particular stands out to my in my thoughts.

"I think I'll write about a woman from the Roman Empire, one who has been married against her will by her father who is a general in the Roman army. She doesn't tell him she forgives him before he heads to battle, and months later a soldier turns up at her door. Her father has gone missing, and they don't know if he is dead or alive. Her thoughts on her father, her situation now, and the words she never said to him." Angela stared at me, her mouth slightly open. In fact the entire table is staring at me.

"I think that's really good Illythia, you should totally write about that…" Angela trails off and the rest of the table nods in agreement. I laugh a bit, knowing they think I thought of it off the top of my head. The bell rings, and Bella gives me a sad look as we pack our bags to head to class. That paper would certainly be emotional; I was such a daddy's girl before he forced me into marriage. My mind is made up, that's what my paper is going to be on. I head to class with a new determination, it's about time I wrote my memories down and this is the perfect kick-start to do it.

When I walk out of school, I see Bella's truck is already gone. Shrugging it off, I head home. I sit on my couch and start my paper. The paper flutters slightly; I must have left the window in the kitchen open.

"Illythia!"

"Jesus!" I jump about a mile high and look over to see Alice sitting next to me. "What the hell Alice! You scared the life out of-"

"No time!" she interrupts as she pulls me to my feet. "Bella killed herself!" she flings my shoes at me and I put them on, we rush into Carlisle's Mercedes and she speeds off to Bella's house.

"What do you mean Alice?! Bella wouldn't kill herself, there's just no way!" I grip the seat belt as she breaks 100 mph.

"I saw her dive off a cliff, then she disappeared from my sight all together! That only happens when people die Illythia!" We come to a stop outside Bella's and Alice drags me inside. Just then I hear the roar of that truck, glancing out the kitchen window I see that red monster sitting there. After a few moments Bella stumbles out of it, followed by Jake. She runs into the house and Jake slams the truck door in frustration. I walk into the living room to see Bella hugging Alice. "How are you alive?! I saw you jump off a cliff. Bella why would you try to kill yourself?!" Alice scolds.

"I was, cliff diving… recreationally." Bella states awkwardly. Well that explains why her truck was gone after school. "It was… fun." She lamely ends. I sigh as Jake walks in and they have a slightly sappy moment. They walk into the kitchen, Alice walks upstairs, and I just sit down in the living room to calm my frantic heart. If I could have a heart attack I think I would have right now. The phone rings and I hear Jake pick it up, telling whoever it is that Charlie is planning a funeral. Alice zooms into the kitchen from upstairs and I run in after her.

"Bella, Bella that was Edward. Rosalie told him why I came here. He's gone to the Volturi Bella. He wants to die too." _Well that's an ominous way to end your sentence._ Alice zooms up and grabs the bag she was packing for Bella. I grab the extra bag of clothes and things I keep here in case the weather doesn't allow me to travel home. Charlie insisted I keep it here since the weather can be severe in Forks. Bella and Jake argue as we get into the car. I get in the back, Bella is in the passenger side, and Alice is driving.

"Goodbye Jake." Bella says. With that Alice takes off. So I am going to the Volturi with them it seems.

"Alice, you would have seen if me coming with you is a bad idea right." I question her as we drive through the woods.

"Of course, we need you to come. You will be helpful." I nod and look up at Bella, she is fidgeting and staring at Alice. We make it to the airport and through security in record time. We fly United Airlines to Denver, where we board Lufthansa airlines to Frankfurt. We finally board another Lufthansa plane to Florence where Alice hijacks a car and speeds us to Volterra. I can only hope this ends up going smoothly. I will have a lot to explain if they discover I'm not fully human. We get to Volterra, where Alice sends Bella ahead to the clock tower while we maneuver our way to park the car due to the Saint Marcus Day festival. Alice picks me up and uses her speed to get through the crown unseen.

"It's locked." I state, with that Alice just smirks and breaks the lock. We walk in and Alice shuts the door behind her. Turning we see two unknown vampires standing there. Bella hanging off of Edward, who for some reason is shirtless. _Man his is a lanky guy._ I think these thoughts to myself not really paying attention to the scene, lost in my mind on useless thoughts.

"Come on guys, it's a festival. You wouldn't want to make a scene." Alice smugly states to the other two vampires.

"We wouldn't" the big one states, seeming agitated with Alice.

"No" a blonde girl walks up behind them and pulls her hood down

"Jane." Edward and Alice both look down, defeated. She must be a very powerful vampire.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." She states. She then turns without a word and begins to walk away. Edward moves forward and Bella looks to Alice.

"Just do as she say." Alice warns us, taking me by the elbow and forcing me to follow as well.

"Excuse me Jane!" I speak up. She stops and turns to me. "Can I do one thing before we descend to my maybe death?" she smirks and nods. I smile and turn to Edward. My hand strikes him across the face, sending his head snapping to the side. I shake the tingle out of my hand while he looks at me in surprise and a tiny crack appears on his alabaster skin. He'll need some blood to fix that.

"Illythia…" he is at a loss for words, I glare at him.

"That! That is for leaving her in pieces for me to pick up because you were a little pussy about her blood! Next time you run off I'm cutting off your dick I swear to the Gods above!" he nods slightly and takes a step back from me. I turn to Jane and smile. "Thank you Jane." She turns back around and starts walking again.

"No thank you little human." She says back to me, I can hear a slight smile hiding in her voice.

"Where did that strength come from?" Edward asks me while he massages his sore face, his fingers stroking the crack along his cheek.

"Oh I have always had enormous strength, enough to rival vampires but not beat them. But I have been saving it all for you." I state with an evil smirk. That was really only the beginning, I'm sure Jasper will be giving him an ass whooping when we get home.

The big vampire hands Edward a cloak and we descend the stairs, stairs that seem to be ancient. They lead to an elevator. Jane is the last to get in and pushes a button that makes us descend. Italian music plays before we exit at what seems like the waiting area for a really nice office. The receptionist greets us in Italian, before Jane leads us into the throne room.

"Is she human?" Bella asks.

"Yes" Edward answers immediately

"Does she know?" Bella pushes

"Yes." Edward answers with some hesitancy

"Then why?" Bella asks confused, "She wants to be." She concluded

"And so she will be." Pipes the shorter male.

"For dessert." Finishes Jane, before she pushes open the wooden doors. We enter to see the marvelous craftsmanship of the ancients; the dome really was a wonder in those days, as it is one of the hardest ceiling shapes to create. The floors are marble and upon the marble steps ahead of us sit who I assume are the three kings.

"Sister, we send you out to get one and you come back with two, and two halves." The vampire to the right of the thrones smirks at Jane, so they must be siblings by blood then not just venom? Not having the time to dwell on it the King in the middle speaks.

"What a happy surprise, Bella is alive after all!" he descends the steps, away from his throne and towards Edward. My attention is drawn to the other two kings. When my gaze falls on the one sitting the left, my heart stops. I can't believe who I am looking at or find any reason that I should be seeing him now.

_Hello again readers! Cliffhanger time! Let me know in the comments what you thought of the newest chapter and who you think she is looking at. See you next time!_


	10. Illythia's Essay

_Here is Illythia's paper for her english class mentioned earlier. I'm trying to shed some light on her past without giving too much away at one time. Hope you enjoy! and as always, i don't own the Twilight franchise or the idea of Immortal Women._

Illythia Smith

Mr. Elridge

A Father's Death, A Daughter's Regret

My name is Likinia Barbatius, I was born in Rome in the spring of 100 BC to a beautiful mother and her husband, a General in the Roman army. When I was just a small child my mother died from a severe illness. My father raised me with all the love he could. When he was away, the servants took care of me, and I was always so excited to see him come home. I never knew the true rules about my life as a woman before I first bled. After that everything changed. My classes became less enjoyable, more about running a household and less about the world outside these walls.

My father came home one day, his armor gleaming as always, and he announces to me that I will have a husband soon and he has found the perfect match for me. I am to be wed on my sixteenth birthday. I am so angry with him. I refuse to speak to him for weeks, until the day of my wedding comes, and I am forced to speak with him for ceremonies sake. I first lay eyes on my husband as my father gives me away to him. He has light blonde hair and is dressed as a scholar. My father has told me that my husband-to-be is a senator at a young age, and that he sought my father out to ask for my hand personally. I will admit he is handsome, but that will not make me forgive my father. I wish to marry for love, not political gain. Being raised by my father kept me from hearing my mother talk about marriage. About how marriage is for political gain when it comes to women, we are only pawns in a mans world.

My father came to my door today, he tells me Mark Antony and Cleopatra must be stopped and that he is to go to war and help Octavian gain control of all of Rome. I nod, putting on a face of indifference in the face of this knowledge. Inside my emotions argue. Some of them tell me to forgive my father, as battle is dangerous. Other, more powerful emotions, tell me to make him suffer for just a little longer. I listen to those stronger emotions and treat him with cold indifference. When he rises to leave, he softly kisses the crown of my hair. _I love you_ he tells me, he whispers it as though the words will break if he states it any louder. I remain silent and watch him don his helmet, mount his horse, and ride off into the distance. A single tear falls down my face as I whisper, _come back safe, father._ I hope the wind carries the words to him, words I was too stubborn to say to his face.

This morning a soldier came knocking. A servant led him to my sitting room. I sit across from him, my hands trembling. He takes his helmet off and looks me in the eyes. _Your father is missing, my lady. I am sorry_. That is all he says. I am in shock. My father is missing? How can that be? I lift a shaking hand to my breast, feeling my pounding heart. _How?_ I whisper. _How can he be missing? _I raise my eyes once more to meet the soldiers. _He fell into the Nile, we have not been able to find him. He was wounded when he fell. It is assumed that he drowned._ With that the soldier was shown out. I dismiss my servants, telling them to leave me alone. Gods how could I be so foolish? I let my anger get the best of me and held on to a grudge in the worst moment. My husband arrives home to find me with tears streaking my face, staring at the fire in front of me. Having heard the news he gathers me in his arms, and begins to speak of the battle. He goes on and on about the Battle of Actium and how we have an emperor now, Emperor Octavian. He does little to sooth my heart, how could he? Since we have been married we do not speak for more than a few moments a night, before he takes me as a husband does. We are trying for a child, I have been unable to conceive so far. I questioned him once, if he wanted to leave me because of my infertility. He only smiled and took my hand, kissing me lightly before saying, _I sought you out as my wife for a reason, I will not leave you for something as foolish as that. _I do not believe him, leaving an heir is the most important thing here. If I cannot give him one, I am a worthless woman. He will stray after a while, and find one who can give him an heir, even if it is illegitimate. My father is dead, my womb is barren, and my life it seems is a waste.

I arrange a funeral for my father, after he is officially pronounced dead. I woke up last night, I saw my father, standing at the foot of my bed. His face was deathly pale, his mouth in a frown, before he vanished from my sight. I think his spirit visited me, haunting me with my lack of forgiveness before his death. I have not slept well since. As I stand here in black, listening to the priest give his speech for my father, tears roll down my solemn face. My husband holds me to him; even though we haven't a body to burn I needed this. I need to know my father has a place of rest, even if his body is not here on this mountain. The ceremony ends and we begin the descent to our home. Silence pervades the air and my thoughts are my own. He is dead, and nothing can change that, just like nothing can change the fact that I will never reconcile with him. I can never take back my cruel actions, when my father was just trying to provide a wonderful life for me. He cannot forgive me until I meet him in the afterlife. Only then can I tell him all the words my bleeding heart wishes to say. Only then will I know if he forgives me for being a spoilt brat instead of a mature woman. Only then.

_Hey Readers! I wanted to go into more detail about Illythia's feelings about her fathers death and this letter for her history class seemed like the perfect way to do it. Her name is changed at the beginning because I was trying to make it look like a high school essay, and she couldn't very well name the character after herself. Let me know what you think!_


	11. Chapter 10 - New Moon

_As stated previously, I do not own twilight or the idea behind immortal women. Those rights lie with the respective authors of Twilight and Daughters of Mnemosyne._

"Father." I breathe the word, one not spoken in anything other than passing in so long. My hand rises to cover my mouth, it couldn't be. His head picks up at the word, which seems to have passed by Aro's hearing as he continues with Bella and the Cullens. His eyes met mine and he sits up straighter. His eyes widen in shock

"Illythia?!" He asks, loudly. Aro stops midsentence to look back at Marcus. He then looks at me. Speeding to Marcus' side he takes his hand.

"Ah I see, you are the spitting image of Marcus' long lost daughter." He walks over towards me slowly. Holding out his hand I glare at it.

"No Aro, I would see my father before I let you into every crevice of my mind." I state coldly. He gives a small glare back. I know I am risking my neck here but I wouldn't have this moment spoiled by Aro finding out about Immortal Women before I even spoke to my father. He turns back to Marcus as he stands and comes towards me. His hand comes to my cheek, cold as ice. His other one comes to the back of my neck, pulling me towards him as he buries his nose in my hair.

"What happened to you, my dearest? How are you still here? I never thought I would be able to see you again." I smile and place my hand over his on my cheek. I pull away and let my tears fall.

"I never thought I would see you again! I thought, I thought I was doomed to live with my guilt for the rest of eternity." I breathe in his scent. It had stayed the same throughout his immortal life. He pulls away and holds his hand out to Aro. After a moment, Aro backs away and nods. Going back to Bella, my father stands holding me.

"Shall we see if she if immune to all our gifts?" Aro asks. Edward attacks Jane, whose power it seems to be is to cause people pain. Bella goes on screaming about not killing him, to kill her instead. I roll my eyes at the dramatics of it. Jane turns her attention to Bella, and gets angry when Aro laughs out that Bella's gift confounds them all. Long story short, a fight broke out that lead to Edward almost being beheaded.

"Aro wait!" I call out. He turns to me. "Bella will be a vampire, and I will explain myself to you after everything is over. Alice has had a vision of Bella as a vampire." I state. He nods and Alice walks over to him.

"Amazing, to see things as you have seen them before they happen." He seems giddy as Alice backs away. He turns to Bella and gets right in her personal space.

"Your gifts, will make for an intriguing immortal, Isabella." He then backs away and turns to Edward. "Go, make your preparations!" they turn to leave and as I move to follow them, my father pulls me back. I understand that I am not free to leave Volterra yet. Bella looks back at me before the door shuts. My father picks me up and whisks me away to another part of the castle. He opens a door and I see a lavish bedroom. I turn to him and he smiles at me.

"Stay here, dearest. I will return shortly." I nod and he disappears, shutting the door behind him. I move to the bookcase and look at the huge collection of writings; there are works of Chaucer, Aristotle, and many other names throughout history that I couldn't even begin to list. I move to the wall, looking at photos of my father and a pretty woman with black hair. He looks so happy in them. I touch her face, knowing she is his mate. She must have passed, as he looks so unhappy now. I move and sit on the couch in the room. The door opens some time later, revealing my father, Aro and the other king. I stand abruptly.

"Caius?!" He looks as shocked as I am. "You're a vampire?" he nods, still staring at me. I chuckle a bit, "I guess seeing your human wife after two thousand years can be shocking, huh?" Aro looks between the two of us and Father laughs.

"I bet you didn't think you would see her again did you Caius?" they both laugh and Caius growls at them. He turns his attention to me and sighs.

"How are you still alive, Lithy? You disappeared and no one could find a trace of you. Our bed was soaked in blood!" he walks forward and takes a good look at me, taking my hands in his own. Father frowns at me, questioning what did happen. I give Caius' hands a slight squeeze and offer him a smile. I then turn to Aro, letting go of Caius, and offer him my hand.

"It will be easier for me to show you first, you can help me with things I may not be able to explain very well." He nods, grinning as he takes my hands in his. There are a few moments of silence as he shifts through two thousand years of memories. He drops my hands and sits down.

"You exist?" he questions; I nod and sit across from him. Caius sits next to Aro as my father takes a seat next to me, taking my hand in his. Aro looks troubled.

"We do. I cannot tell you how, but I know there are others like me. None of us are too special. We are simply women who can't die, some of us are stronger than others but it is rare." He nods distractedly and looks to Caius.

"Well, she has had an interesting life since leaving you." Caius snarls at Aro.

"They will never change." Father states, turning to me. "They have been at each others throats since I changed Caius."

"You changed Caius?" I say in shock. He nods.

"But that is a tale for another time. How are you still alive dearest? I came back after I was changed and you were still human, the next time I came Caius had prepared a funeral for you and you were never heard from again." I sigh and look at the other two in the room before speaking again.

"I am what is known as an Immortal Woman. I was turned immortal sometime around the age of 16." I turn to Caius. "There was an assassination attempt on my life to get to you. I would have been murdered if I weren't already immortal at the time. That's why the bed was covered in blood. I knew I had to disappear, how could I explain how I survived that without a scratch? It is also the reason I was unable to conceive a child." Caius sits back in his chair, slumping uncharacteristically. "I am unable to die, I have been killed many times only to heal and come back unharmed." Father took my hand and rubbed his thumb across the back of it to sooth me.

"I am sorry, dearest. If I had known I would have taken you with me." I smile at my father and squeeze his hand.

"No one could have known, I don't smell any different from a normal human and my heart still beats. It took me a while to figure it out myself. There is no way you could have taken me with you anyway. Do not blame yourself." I give his hand another squeeze when suddenly my phone starts to vibrate in my back pocket. I take it out and see Jaspers name flashing on the screen. I giggle a little bit, holding my finger up to the three kings to give me a minute, and answer it. "Hello Jasper-"

"_Where are you?!_" His question comes out in a full-blown growl; I can practically hear him holding it together, holding the beast side of him at bay.

"Jasper don't worry, I'm with the three kings of the Volturi. They aren't going to harm me."

"_You don't know that!_" he yells at me

"Yes I do! Marcus is my father and Caius is my ancient husband!" silence falls over the phone. "Jasper I promise, I will explain everything when I get home. And yes I do still love you and only you. The way I figure it after two thousand years of thinking the other person is dead a marriage is void" I turn to Caius and raise my eyebrows expectantly. He nods quickly, agreeing with what I was saying.

"_You promise to come back in one piece?"_ Jasper asks quietly. I can tell I will have a lot to make up when I get home. I smile and lean against my father.

"I promise, maybe I'll give you something special if you don't rush here."

"_Alright Darlin', I will see you tomorrow then." _I smile and laugh a bit, Alice must have told him when my flight would get in.

"Alright, I love you. Will you pick me up?"

_"You bet I will. Love you too."_ He hangs up and I turn back to the kings.

"That wouldn't happen to have been the Jasper from the Cullen clan would it?" I turn to Caius and laugh. He looks wary of the answer to that question.

"Yes, Jasper is my true mate. He is also known as the God of War from the southern vampire wars." Caius gave a small cough and looked away from me, even Aro turned his attention away from me. My father laughs once more at the two of them.

"I for one am glad you found someone who can protect you against all odds, my dearest." He kisses my forehead and keeps me close to him. "I have missed you, but I am happy for you. The God of War is probably one of the only vampires currently that can match us in strength, even Caius would have a hard time facing him on his own." He pulls away, giving me a gentle smile. I smile and hug him once more. Cause scowls and looks away in a huff.

"I should probably get out of here soon though. No doubt he isn't happy with me being here." Caius laughs a bit, causing me to turn to him.

"I'm surprised we haven't been invaded by him yet. True mates are hard to persuade if they think you are in danger, especially one like the God of War." I smile and nod. Standing from my seat, my father stands with me.

"I will walk you out, we will have to stay in touch now that I know you live." I turn to Caius and Aro, who both watch us stand but stay seated themselves.

"Thank you for hearing me out and not killing my friends. I would like you to leave killing Eddy to me and Jasper." All of that said with a smile and dark intentions. If I didn't know better, I would have thought a shiver went through both of them.

"I see you haven't lost that frightening smile, Illythia." Caius states as he stands. "I, for one, am glad to not be on the receiving end of your wrath for once." I laugh out loud, remembering all the times he had been on the receiving end of my temper during our short marriage. "Friends?" I stop laughing and look at him. He looks wary of his own question. I take a few steps and wrap my arms around his middle.

"Of course, although we are no longer lovers I will always consider you a close friend." He gives me a brief hug back and smirks.

"Go kick his ass." I pull back laughing once more.

"I'm sure by the time I get there he will have had to piece himself together a few times from Jasper's wrath." All three of them laugh with me. I turn to Aro.

"Thank you for understanding what I am Aro. I am grateful that you have not tried to kill me for my existence." Aro nods to me.

"I will explain everything else should these two ask about you, have no fear. You are an intriguing immortal though. We will have to speak again soon." Still sitting, he takes my hand in his, kissing the back of it.

"If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to call me." With no more words, my father leads me out of the room. I let out a small sigh and look up at him. He looks the same as the father I grew up with. My daddy, the man who raised me without my mother by his side.

"Is there something on your mind dearest?" he is looking down at me. I sigh once more and wrap an arm around his waist.

"Could you ever forgive me, daddy?" It came out as a whisper but it carried so much emotion.

"For what child?" he stops and pulls me to a stop with him. "What do I have to forgive you for after all these years?"

"I was so angry back then, I ignored you and then you disappeared. I never got the chance to tell you that I love you. To wish you a safe journey or to let you know I forgave you for forcing me to marry. I have felt so guilty all this time, I just-" pulling me to his chest my words are cut off. He smooth's his hand down my hair and just holds me close.

"I never blamed you for being angry. You were so young and I married you off to a man you had never met. You are hardly the first woman to be angry with her father for that. I simply died before we could make amends." He pulls back and wipes the tears from my face. "But we are together once more. We have all the time in the world to make amends for the sins of our pasts." I nod and bury my face in his chest once more.

"I love you, you know that right? I never stopped loving you even if I was angry." He hugs me tighter and chuckles.

"I have known that you will always love me since the moment I first saw you in your mother's arms. You were the most precious thing in the world to me and I was unable to keep you safe. Now we will stay in touch the way we are meant to." I pull away and smile up at him. "And I expect this wedding to be one where you are truly smiling." I laugh and hug him one last time before we continue our walk down the corridor.

"Where are we going anyway?" We had been going down stairs for a while.

"To the garage, Demetri will be driving you to the airport. You have school tomorrow do you not?" I gasp a little and start walking faster. I had completely forgotten about school. Though I had finished it many times before I hated to be late for class. My phone suddenly dings and as I dig it out of my pocket it lights up with a text

_You'll make it._

Alice. She must have seen me panicking about it. I sigh and slow down once more. "It really pays to have a seer for a friend." I state as we make it to the garage. I see the one who must be Demitri waiting there. He bows to my father before opening the door for me. I turn to my father and grab a pen out of my jacket pocket. Grabbing my father's hand I write down my phone number. "I want to be able to talk to you." He nods and gives me a firm hug before kissing the crown of my head.

"Have a safe journey, dearest. I should like to meet this Jasper of yours before you wed him." I nod and give him a kiss on the cheek before getting into the car with Demitri. He shuts the door behind me and with one last look at my father gets into the driver's side. I watch my father disappear from sight before turning to sit right in my seat. The world passes in a blur as we sit in silence for the first half of the trip.

"You are King Marcus' daughter then?" I turn to Demitri and smile slightly.

"Yes, he is my biological father." I feel us slow down a bit as Demitri processes this information.

"How is that…" he mumbles to himself slightly.

"I am immortal, if you are truly curious ask Aro, he will tell you all about me I'm sure. But I have been alive for more than 2000 years." He looks over at me; his red eyes are wide in a bit of shock.

"And you are flying home to your mate?" I laugh a bit; today has been good for me laughing wise. I have relieved a lot of stress I suppose.

"Yes, I found my mate before Edward decided to run away from Bella." It's his turn to laugh, my tone is acidic when I say Edward's name.

"I can tell you are angry. If that hit earlier is anything for me to judge by he is in for a world of hurt." I give an evil a chuckle and see the airport coming up.

"It's not me he has to worry about, my mate is pissed at him and I'm pretty sure he knows this. After all, it is because of Edward we haven't been able to stay together for more than a few days at a time for the better part of a year." He stopped laughing and glared at the road.

"He kept your mate from you?" his voice was steel as his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"My mate is an empath with the gift of manipulation as well as sensing of emotions. He had to stay with his coven and keep Edward and the family sane."

"And why did you not accompany him?"

"I stayed behind to watch over Bella, Edwards human mate. She probably would have killed herself had I not." I heard a deep growl come from him.

"He is lucky we did not know of you until now." Confusion set in.

"What does it matter? I am of no consequence here." He pulled over at the airport, threw the car into park and faced me fully.

"Of no consequence?! You are King Marcus' biological daughter! That makes you the Volturi Princess! He should have kept you safe!" I blinked a few times as I stared at him. Not fully comprehending what he said at first.

"But I'm not part of the coven Demitri, I can't be the Volturi's princess." He opened his door and walked to my side. He opens my door and offers me a hand to help me out. I take it and stand.

"It matters not where you live, you are of blood relation to one of the kings therefore you are our princess. None of us would harm you." I smile as he drops my hand and takes a step back. He gives me a bow and hands me my plane ticket and carry on. Two things I failed to realize he had. He bid me farewell and went to get back into the car. An evil idea came to mind and I turned back to him.

"Demitri!" he pauses in getting in the car and turns to me. "I was also Caius' wife when he was human. I'll see you soon!" with that I turn to go into the terminal, turning once to see his face. A fully shocked, wide-eyed vampire was well worth divulging that information. For the rest of my trip home I kept picturing his face and laughing to myself. When I stepped off the plane in Seattle, I was tired. It had been a full weekend, and I have to be in class in two hours. A smile lit up my face as I descended the escalator to see Jasper waiting at the bottom. I stepped off and ran over to him. Wrapping my arms around his middle, he swung me around before setting me down.

"I missed you." He mumbled into my hair. I inhaled his familiar scent and leaned back to look at his face. He gently kisses me before taking my bag from me.

"And I missed you. Have Edward and Bella stopped hanging on each other yet?" he frowned and tightened his grip on me.

"No, I think he knows his ass is mine once she isn't around to get in the way." I laugh and wrap an arm around his waist. He wraps his arm around my shoulders as we make our way out to the car. Opening the door for me, he keeps to human speed for putting my bag in the trunk and getting in the drivers seat.

"Alice told me you stayed behind to catch up with some people that you know." His tone was casual but his face was tense.

"Actually I told you on the phone that it was my father and ex-husband." I took his hand in mine and gave it a light squeeze. "We can finally be together without you having to run off to keep everyone alive. And I got to get back in touch with my father. I would call this weekend a successful one." I turn back to the road ahead, noticing the rain was particularly heavy today. We made it to school in silence. Jasper grabs a large umbrella from the back seat, and opens my door for me.

"I was worried something happened to you, darlin'. It makes me feel better to have you here." I kiss his cheek as we walk inside.

"I feel better with you by my side once more too. There were far too many proposals with you gone." He tugs me to a stop and I turn back to look at him.

"Proposals?" I bite my cheek to keep from laughing out loud and tug him to walk once more.

"Well you have to admit I am hot." He stares down at me with a frown. "Some of the boys in this school took your absence as the green light to get with me." Jasper wraps his hands around my upper arms, his eyes feral.

"Those low life spineless-" I grab the back of his head and kiss him forcefully.

"None of them got anywhere, especially with Bella constantly with me." He calms considerably, but doesn't let go of me. I bet if he could, he wouldn't leave my side all day. Alas, we have different classes so he had to let me go to them without him. After school ended we got into the car and Jasper drove me to the Cullen house. We walk in and as soon as we are in the front door, he sweeps me up in his arms and flies up the stairs. He stops in front of a bedroom door before opening it. He walks in and sets me down on the bed. Taking a look around I can immediately tell its Jasper's room. "It's so strange that I haven't been in here before." I continue to look around from my seat on the bed, covering my mouth when a yawn escapes me.

"I brought you in here to take a quick nap." He sits down next to me. "Your exhausted from the weekend. Bella and Edward are coming here tonight." I look at him and sigh. I am tired and really not in the mood to deal with those two.

"I will kick his ass, as soon as I wake up. Goodnight." With that I flop back onto his pillows and fall asleep.

_Hey everyone! i know it seems like i cut off this chapter but the website wouldn't let me upload the original seeing as it was too long. I was forced to cut this chapter into 2. Hope no one minds!_


	12. Chapter 11 - New Moon Ends

_Alright! this is the second part of the last chapter!_

"Darlin', time to get up." I wake up to Jasper shaking me gently. I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes, noticing the windows are dark. "We're needed downstairs." I nod and stand up, following him downstairs. I must have slept at least three hours for it to be nighttime. We get there and see everyone but Edward and Bella. I walk over to Rose and hug her like my life depends on it.

"Missed you." She returns the hug, much gentler and smiles at me.

"I missed you too. Glad to see you kept the human in one piece." I laugh a bit and turn to Emmett, who sweeps me up in a bear hug, swinging me side to side. He sets me down as I continue laughing.

"Well it wasn't only me who kept her together. But I wont say it was an easy task." Esme gives me a motherly hug and Carlisle hugs me after her.

"I know these months haven't been easy for you. But thank you for everything you have endured for us." Carlisle pulls away and gives me a fatherly smile. I nod, appreciating that he recognizes that the last few months have been hell. Alice skips over to me and drags me over to Jasper, practically tossing me at him before turning to stand by Blake once more. He wraps his arm around my waist and gives me a kiss.

"Still haven't calmed down huh?" he only nods and continues to hold me close. We all turn to the stairs when Bella walks down them, a serious look on her face. She looks at me first, not smiling but not frowning.

"Illythia, you have been there for me and kept me alive over the last few months, so thank you. I want your vote on this as well." I nod, guessing exactly where this is going. "You know what I want," she continues, "and I know I have no right to ask for this."

"This is pointless." Edward mutters. Bells quietly tells him to shut up and I give him a hard glare. He has the decency to flinch at my thoughts.

"Alice?" Bella smiles a bit and Alice flounces up to her.

"I already consider you my sister, yes." She hugs her and Blake comes up behind his mate.

"I haven't been a part of this family long, but I know it's the right one for you just as it is for me, so yes." He gives the hand on Alice's back a slight squeeze and then they back away to their original position.

"Jasper?" Bella turns to us. Jasper keeps his grip on me and gives a strained smile.

"It would be nice not to want to kill you all the time." She smiles a bit and nods, before I can answer Emmett comes and sweeps her up in a hug just like he did me earlier.

"I say hell yea! And we can pick a fight with the Volturi another way!" I sigh a bit, knowing he is only halfway joking.

"Your already family Bella." Esme comes and embraces her in a motherly hug, less excited than Emmett and gentler than Alice. She steps back and Rose speaks up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for both of you. But this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone to say no for me. So no." Bella accepts her answer and I give Rose a sad smile, knowing her life isn't at all what she wanted even with Emmett. I think the same can go for Esme, who even though she has Carlisle, she will never have the children she wishes for. I know that feeling well but have had many centuries to accept it. Bella turns to Carlisle who has been quiet this entire time. He sighs and takes a few steps towards Edward.

"Carlisle please." Edward begs him quietly. I feel no sympathy for him in this instance. If he didn't want her to be a vampire he shouldn't have made contact with her. I sigh silently and tighten my grip on Jasper's waist. He rubs his thumb across my shoulder, sensing how upset I am at that boy.

"You have chosen not to live without her so I have no choice. I will not loose my son." We can all tell that Edward is upset as he scoffs at our vote. Bella turns to me. I remember I didn't cast a vote. I look at her and then up at Edward. Stepping forward from Jaspers grasp I take Bella's hands in my own before I speak.

"Bella I want you to know that my vote is yes, but I have more to say while you are here before I speak with Edward in private later tonight." She nods hesitantly, aware that I am probably angry with the both of them. "Bella you have been the stupidest, most reckless teenage girl I have had to ever deal with in these last few months. While I understand that the separation was difficult for you, you owe everyone in your human life an apology. This starts with Charlie." She looked at the ground, her eyes tearing up a little. I gently grab her chin and make her meet my eyes. "He is your father and you have put him through hell the last few months. I can deal with it but his job is stressful enough without adding your depression to the list. Go home tonight and make him dinner, spend time with him because the Gods only know how long after you become a vampire you will have with him before you have to disappear forever from his life." Her tears fall and she hugs me.

"I promise, I'll do better. Of course your right, I've been a brat and I owe him the biggest apology in the world after I try to make it up to you." I pull away and smile, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You have all the time in the world with me, but Charlie will remain mortal. Make amends with him first." I turn to Edward and frown. "I will talk to you when you return from dropping her off." He nods and takes Bella out of the room. Jasper comes up and hugs me from behind.

"Your voice is like ice when you're mad Darlin'. Glad we are on the same side." I chuckle a bit and turn around in his arms. Rose walks up to me, she looks disappointed.

"Why would you vote yes?" Pulling away from Jasper, I turn to her and put my hand on her shoulder. I give her shoulder a gentle squeeze and sigh.

"Because I can't make her as I am." Her eyes widen, as I had guessed what she was getting at. "I can only see the time fruit, I can't wield them or choose where they go." She looked sad and a bit ashamed. I smiled a bit. "And I wouldn't wish my existence on her. I haven't found a way to die yet Rose. If something happened to Jasper, I'm not sure I would ever see him again." With that, I grab Jaspers hand and lead him outside. Picking me up he speeds off into the forest. When he sets me down we are beside a large waterfall.

"You ok?" he asks as we sit down on a fallen tree. I sigh and stare at the night sky, I needed to organize my emotions. I am glad in that moment he could sense the war going on inside me.

"Yes, but what I said was true. Rosalie doesn't understand that my existence is even more of a curse than the vampires now that I have people I care for once again." I lean my head into his chest. "If something happens-"

"Shhh, darling' nothings gonna to happen to me. Nothing will take me from you." He calms my emotions for me. "What hasn't killed you so far?" he is curious about my existence, only getting bits and pieces of my life at a time. I laugh a little and begin to list off a few of the things.

"Stabbing, hanging, being mauled by a wolf, bitten by a vampire, even being burned at the stake hasn't kept me down for long. I have died more often in the last few hundred years and I can feel powers developing inside of me. I think the fruit wants to protect me and is giving me the power to do it. When I hit Edward in Volterra his skin cracked. I am getting stronger as the months go by." My hands are shaking as I look at them. His hands enclose mine as he quiets my emotions again. He doesn't say anything, we stare at the river in the shimmering moonlight. It is peaceful until Jasper sighs.

"Edward is back." I nod and wrap my arms around his neck, he picks me up once more and we run back to the Cullen household. He sets me down and we calmly walk back into the house, this time to the dining room. The entire family is there waiting for us. Edward looks as sullen as ever. I stay standing, directly across the table from Edward.

"Do you even comprehend how utterly foolish you are?" he stays silent for a moment as I keep my mind solely fixed on his expression and not the conversation we are about to have. He has the expression of a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. I am sure he can read from my thoughts just how unhappy I am and while i may look the same age as him, we both know that isn't the case.

"I…. I understand it was not best for me to leave." He utters, refusing to meet my gaze. He chooses to keep his eyes on the table and pick whatever imaginary lint from his clothes.

"That wasn't the question, Edward. Do you see what you did? What you did to her, to the both of you?!" my voice raises at the end, not yelling but not calm either. He risks glancing up at my face. His eyes immediately seek the table once more. "You look at me Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" he looks up again and keeps his gaze on me, making him uncomfortable. "You put everyone at risk, not just yourself. And for what? So you could sulk until she died then kill yourself as well?!" I slam my hands down on the table. "I have half a mind to put you across my knee like the child you are!" I glare menacingly at him, and then sigh. I run a hand through my hair in exasperation. My gaze softens slightly. "You can't even admit when you are wrong. You will not make it far in marriage with that attitude." His eyes widen.

"How did you…." He trails off, remembering he is in trouble with not just me but the entire family.

"2000 years gives you a lot of practice at reading people. I don't need to read your mind to know you will make this compromise with her before making one of your family change her."

"Why do you say it like that?!" he stands up and faces me full on. "You imply that I couldn't change her!"

"Could you?" my calm question gives him pause; he leans back from my challenge. "She was already changing once in Phoenix, you could have let the change happen and saved her these ridiculous demands. Instead you drag out her mortality risking every day that she could be killed." He sits back down at my statement. "If there was no other way to save her, could you change her?" my statement was but a whisper, to make him listen closely to what I was saying. "She is mortal, Edward, disease, accidents, vampires, she will die if you leave her as she is." I lean on the table gently. "weeks, months, even years pass in the blink of the eye for us. If you leave her as she is she will find a way to go around you to get what she wants. Your family or the Volturi will change her if you don't." I lean back once more and fold my arms. "Don't bait her with immortality when you have no intention of giving it to her. You should have thought of this before speaking to her if you think your such a monster." a few moments of silence passes before Edward lets out a breath he had no doubt been holding.

"I thought this conversation would go a lot differently." He says sadly.

"Oh that part of the conversation is being saved for when you and jasper are out of the house and far from human attention." Jasper gives a warning growl of what is coming from behind me. I see Edward take an unneeded gulp, courtesy of blending with humans i suppose. My mate is the God of War after all, and Edward's childishness has kept us apart for months. "Even though you didn't answer my question, I will let you think on it for now. I am so disappointed in you it isn't even funny. To be honest I can't stand the sight of you. This whole ordeal has made me realize just how immature you are at over 100 years."

"I'm not-" Jaspers roar silences Edward's protests. For the first time my mate joins in on the conversation.

"Not immature?! How un-FUCKING-believable! You uprooted all of us and kept me away from my mate just so I could keep you from killing yourself you whiny Emo! My mate was killed once and almost killed again because I couldn't fucking stay here! Don't you DARE tell me you are mature, your as mature as a six year old who had their favorite toy taken away!" Jasper leaps across the table and grabs Edward by the collar. He roughly punches him in the face, sending him flying out the door and into the backyard. Jasper stalks after him, he pins Edward and begins to punch him repeatedly.

"I am so sorry about the window Esme." My attention turns to the matriarch of the house. She smiles a little at me.

"Oh don't worry dear. Happens more than you think with Emmett in the house. But Jasper is usually so collected, it's hard to see him like this." I turn back to them, Edward not even able to get a hit on Jasper as they continue to fight.

"I understand his frustration, he's just kept it bottled too long and me getting hurt while he was away didn't really help those emotions. I think the dam just broke that was keeping him calm." Rose stood beside me smiling.

"As much as I love my brothers, it is nice to see Edward getting the shit beaten out of him for his crap finally." I laugh a bit with her and turn to see Jasper has Edward in a headlock. He could easily take Edwards head from this position.

"Jasper," I call out lightly, "Let him up for now I suppose, I don't want him dead, Gods know that would make the last few months meaningless." He nods and throws Edward face first into the ground. Stalking over to me, he hugs me to his chest and slowly calms down. I glance up and see his black eyes slowly turning golden once more.

"Why didn't any of you stop him!?" Edward picks himself up from the ground and stands facing us.

"Because you need to realize that you must grow up." Surprisingly it was Carlisle who spoke up. All of us looked at him in shock, but his gaze stayed on Edward. "Illythia is correct when she says you are immature. It is time there be consequences for foolish actions." With that Carlisle nods to Jasper and me before walking inside with Esme at his side. Edward stands there shocked. I suppose Carlisle never put down his foot at Edward's behavior. Rose and Emmett retreated to the living room and Alice and Blake headed into the forest. I looked up at Jasper.

"Jasper, we should go home, I need to sleep and shower." Jasper smiles and we walk to the car to head to my house. I must have fallen asleep on the way there, since the next thing I know Jasper is laying me down on my bed. "Should have woken me." I slurred out, half awake. I see him strip himself of his shirt and pants before undressing me. I begin to squirm. "Jasper, too tired." He chuckles a little, climbing in bed with me. Pulling me to his chest, he wraps his arms around me and rests his chin on my head. Our bodies flush together, full skin on skin contact, he lets out a large sigh. I can feel his muscles relax under my head and hand that are on his chest.

"Gotta have skin to skin darlin', only way to really calm down." I nod a little, understanding in my hazy state the gist of what he is saying. We are home and I am finally able to sleep in his arms without worrying about him having to run back to wherever they were the last few months. I don't have to constantly worry about Bella. Though I'm sure Jasper won't be forgiving Edward any time soon, I don't think he will beat the crap out of him again like that for this reason. Jaspers cool skin feels good as I nuzzle my cheek against him, snuggling in for a good nights rest. Now my life is perfect, with my mate by my side I can relax and enjoy life…. At least until someone screws up again, as is bound to happen sooner or later.

_And that's the end of New Moon! Let me know what you guys think! I apologize that it took so long to get out. I am in college and have been so busy wrapping up projects and such. But I tried to make this chapter the longest one yet with tons of details! Can't wait to get started on the next installment of Immortal Love! Until next time!_


End file.
